Open Your Heart
by Plague's Vengeance
Summary: "My grandmother used to tell me to keep your mind open to the possibilities and that you'll be led to the people who will help you most to grow if you let them and help them in return. And y'know what? She was right, you just have to keep your heart open too. I don't know if I've been changed for the better, but because I knew you, I know I've been changed for good." (OYM Sequel)
1. Prologue: First Meetings (Edited)

**AN: Hello lovelies, welcome to **_**Open Your Heart**_**, the Legend of Korra sequel to **_**Open Your Mind**_**! For those of you that don't follow OYM tumblr's page, there have been some concept/plot changes that I will explain further in the author's note at the end of the chapter. For now, please enjoy the prologue!**

**DISCLAIMER FOR THE WHOLE STORY: I own NOTHING you may recognize as belonging to the creators of AtLA/LoK, Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko, nor am I a writer for Nickelodeon. This story is being written as a continuation of my Zuko/OFC story, **_**Open Your Mind**_**, so you might want to check that one out to understand certain things. Any OCs that pop up belong to me unless stated otherwise in an author's note. Enjoy!**

**PS - And as a side note, this story will pretty much be a novelization of the actual show with some of my own bits thrown in. Each chapter will be a novelized version of the individual episode the chapter is titled after, unless stated otherwise. If you don't like this fact, well you just hit the back button on your computer/phone/whatever device your using to read fanfiction on. Thank you :D**

* * *

><p>Tonraq stood outside his family's home with lantern in hand, waiting patiently for the three figures making their way through the Southern Water Tribe. He ignored the small snow storm that was blowing around him, his thick layers keeping him warm.<p>

When the three figures arrived at his house, he bowed his head respectfully to them. "The White Lotus has honored my family by coming. Thank you."

He turned and pushed open the door, holding it open for the three grandmasters of the Order of the White Lotus. His wife, Senna, stopped sweeping up the mess their daughter had made and straightened up, clasping the broom tightly in front of her.

"Welcome." She offered the White Lotus members a slightly strained smile and bowed in greeting. Behind her, one of her husband's decorative shield's fell down and she winced slightly.

"We have investigated many claims." The leader of the trio, Iluak stated flatly, lowering the hood of his cloak as Tonraq walked over to his wife. He sighed softly, already feeling skeptical to the couple's claim. The number of families they had visited in the past four years since Avatar Aang's death, searching for his successor, seemed numerous. "Both in here and in the Northern Tribe. All have turned out to be false."

Senna glanced up at her husband when he wrapped his muscular arm around her shoulders, the two sharing a slight smile before she looked back at the White Lotus members, "Then you should be happy to know, your search has come to an end."

Raising an unimpressed brow, Iluak questioned her claim skeptically. "And what makes you so sure your daughter is the _one_?"

Senna's polite smile became strained and she turned to the left, calling out to her young daughter. "Korra, please come in here."

A moment after she'd finished her sentence, a large portion of the wall was flung into the room, flying past the bland-faced White Lotus members. Startled, Iluak and his two companions looked to the left and gawked at the pudgy four year old standing in the round hole in the wall.

Korra leapt into the room and exclaimed loudly and defiantly as she struck a pose, "I'm the Avatar, you gotta deal with it!"

Korra advanced on the trio of White Lotus members as she firebended, forcing them to step back and watch in shock. She earthbended a portion of the floor up and shot another burst of fire from her fist, catching the edge of Iluak's cloak on fire, before she put it out with a small bit of water.

Iluak and his companions looked at the singed and damp spot on his cloak then at the little girl standing proudly in the middle of the room, determinedly and aptly bending water from a puddle on the floor. She made the water spiral upwards then let it drop and stomped her foot, earthbending a pillar up from the stone floor before turning towards the White Lotus members and punching her fist, fire spewing forth.

Iluak watched the little girl go through the three elements for several more minutes then turned towards her parents, who were watching their daughter with pride. Shakily, he stated, "We have much to discuss, Tonraq."

Senna and Tonraq looked at each other, both feeling proud of their daughter, but also anxious about how her status as the Avatar could affect her. Taking a deep breath, Senna turned towards her daughter, who had stopped bending and was watching the adults with a fierce and almost pouty expression, and gestured for her to follow. "Let's get you cleaned up for bed, Korra."

Reluctantly, the young girl followed after her mother, but not before poking her tongue out at the three White Lotus members.

* * *

><p>Retired Fire Lord Zuko was enjoying a cup of his wife's jasmine tea while listening to her read their grandchildren a bedtime story when his youngest daughter, Iraja, came rushing to the room with one hand on her heavily swollen belly, startling her mother and the hoard of children and teenagers that sat around her.<p>

"Dad, Mom!" The pale haired woman gasped as she waddled through the sea of her nieces and nephews to her parents, waving the scroll she held in the hand not clutching her pregnant stomach in the air, "They found her!"

Instantly, Xiaodan got to her feet and ushered her pregnant daughter into the vacated seat, taking the scroll when Iraja handed it to her. Zuko stood and moved to his wife's side as she unrolled the missive while Iraja's three sons crowded around her, Zian, the oldest, fussing over her.

"What does it say?" Iraja asked eagerly as her three year old twins crawled into her lap. She cuddled them to her as best she could with her swollen belly and took Zian's hand, watching her parents excitedly. It had been four years since her uncle Aang had passed away and her whole family had been waiting anxiously for any news from the Order of the White Lotus regarding his reincarnation. "Which Tribe is she from?"

"The Southern." Xiaodan replied, reading the missive Iluak sent to them intently, Zuko reading over her shoulder.

Iraja snorted lightly and quipped, "Uncle Sokka will be excited about that."

"I'm sure he will be." Xiaodan agreed, sharing an amused look with her husband as they both imagined about their old friend's reaction to having the new Avatar be from his Tribe. Returning her attention back to the scroll, she continued reading. "Her name's Korra, she's four years old..." She trailed off in surprise and her brow furrowed as she read the next bit, "Well isn't that interesting, Tonraq is her father."

"Tonraq as in Chief Massak's oldest son that was banished like eight years ago?" Iraja questioned, her eyebrows shooting up to nearly her hairline in surprise. "_That_ Tonraq?"

"Yes, Iraja. that Tonrag." Xiaodan answered distantly, her attention focused on the letter she held.

While the adults were distracted, the children had been watching the proceedings with various degrees of curiosity and confusion. Most of the younger ones had no idea what their grandmother was talking about, but the older ones, the ones who had been born before Aang had died, understood, at least partly, why Xiaodan, Zuko, and Iraja seemed so excited.

Seventeen year old Nanook and his twin sister Kamara stood simultaneously, drawing their grandfather's attention to them. Nanook smiled at his grandfather and gestured at his younger cousins, all of which were looking rather perplexed at the abrupt end to their story time, "This is obviously important news, 'Mara and I will take care of getting the kids to bed."

Xiaodan glanced up from the scroll and smiled gratefully at her grandson and granddaughter, "Thanks, you two." There were several protests from the children, but she quickly quieted them with a promise, "Tomorrow, I promise you'll get _two _stories, okay?"

With reluctant grumbles of agreement, the hoard of children got to their feet, kissed their grandparents goodnight, and allowed themselves to be led out of the room by Kamara while Nanook scooped up the two youngest in the group, two year old fraternal twins Kaida and Anzan, and followed after them.

Iraja gently urged her two sons from her lap and bushed herself to her feet, taking their hands in hers once she was upright while Zian hovered close to her. She addressed her parents, "I'm going to take these three to bed. Do you want me to get the rest of the family?"

"That won't be necessary, Iraja." Zuko answered with a small shake of his head. "It's getting late and you need your rest anyway. We'll discuss everything in the morning."

"Alright." Iraja agreed easily and she pressed a kiss to her distracted mother's cheek then her father's. "Night Mom, Dad."

"Night-night, Grams, Grandpa." Luak and Enki chirped along with their brother.

Zuko watched his daughter lead her children out of the room, then looked over at his wife, who was still reading the missive Iluak had sent. Or more likely, she was _re-reading _it. Gently reaching out, he took the paper from her hands and rolled it back up, ignoring her protest. Zuko tucked the scroll in his robe then took Xiaodan's arm, leading her from the room. "Come, you can finish memorizing Iluak's note in our room."

Arm-in-arm, the former leaders of the Fire Nation walked through the palace in silence until a soft noise escaped Xiaodan and she stopped. Unsurprised, Zuko turned and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly as she began to cry. When she'd first gotten the letter, he'd known the excitement at finding her brother's reincarnation would have overshadow the implications for her. Now that the excitement had faded and she had a moment to process everything, the implications that her beloved younger brother was really _gone _had finally set in. And even though it had been four years since Aang's passing, it was still hard for his wife to believe at times, but now that they had found Korra, the new Avatar, it was really setting in for her.

"_Shhh_..." Zuko whispered, rubbing her back soothingly. "It'll be alright, love."

* * *

><p>Running a wrinkled hand through her long, white hair, Xiaodan, retired Fire Lady of the Fire Nation, wondered, not for the first time, why she had decided it was a good idea to visit the South Pole during the winter. Then the image of a slightly pudgy, little girl with dark skin, dark hair, and fiercely determined blue eyes and an excited grin that reminded her so much of her brother's would appear in her mind.<p>

It had been just a little over a year since the Order of the White Lotus had discovered Korra, the new Avatar, which meant that it had been just over five years since the previous Avatar and Xiaodan's younger brother, had passed away. Xiaodan remembered how she had cried shortly after receiving the news that Korra had been found. Her brother was gone, but in a way, he lived through Korra and the memories everyone had of him.

Sighing softly, Xiaodan glanced over her shoulder, looking towards the saddle strapped to her dragon's back. Xiaolian, her six year old granddaughter was peering curiously over the edge of Sonal's saddle instead of napping like she was supposed to be, the wind ruffling her short white hair. Out of all of Xiaodan's grandchildren, Xiaodan was the calmest and most peaceful; like a true airbender, she avoided all conflict and always outright refused to fight unless forced. More often than not, she skipped out on her bending and weapons' lessons to play with the dragons in Dragon Cove or with the herd of sky bison that lived on the outskirts of the Fire Nation Capital, much to her father's chagrin.

Xiaodan smirked slightly at the thought. Her adopted son was big on his children, as well as all of his nieces and nephews, learning how to defend themselves adequately from any and all threats. It perplexed him to no end, how his youngest daughter, who was practically prodigious when it came to learning bending and martial arts, was so disinterested in all things combat-related, unlike his two older children, both of which excelled in both. Of course, it also probably didn't help that Xiaolian used what she _did_ learn to evade and hide from her father, and all of her teachers, when it was time for lessons, especially when the dragons decided to help her hide. That just about drove the poor man crazy.

But those qualities and personality quirks that sometimes drove her family crazy, were exactly what made Xiaolian uniquely qualified to come along on Xiaodan's trip to the South Pole. It had been Katara's suggestion that Xiaodan bringing Xiaolian with her on her next trip to the South, in the hopes that Xiaolian would befriend Korra, since apparently, the White Lotus members were having some difficulty keeping up with the young Avatar and her rambunctious, combative nature.

Xiaodan blamed that on the fact that the White Lotus had absolutely no idea what they were supposed to do with Korra. Traditionally, the Avatar's identity was revealed to them when they were sixteen, with the exception of Aang, who'd been told when he was only twelve because the Councils had sensed the rising imbalance in the world. And here Korra was, only five years old, and already able to bend three of the four elements. And extremely well too!

As of this moment, the White Lotus had set up a small settlement on the outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe, close to where Korra lived with her family. But there was talk among the Grandmasters about building a compound where Korra would be trained and protected, as well as isolated from most of the outside world's influence. And from the Katara's letters, it seemed that Tonraq and Senna were actually behind the idea.

Xiaodan understood their reasoning. Tonraq and Senna knew the conflicts the past Avatars had faced, several ending in the Avatar's demise, and they wanted to make sure Korra was completely protected and had the ability to adequately defend herself, just like her Ishan wanted to make sure his children, nieces, and nephews could defend themselves. But her adopted son didn't want to the children in his family to be isolated and hidden away from the world because he also wanted them to have at least a semi-normal childhood. If the Order of the White Lotus _did_ build the compound, Korra's chances at a normal childhood would vanish and Xiaodan wouldn't, _couldn't_, let that happen.

"Grams?"

Xiaolian's soft, lilting voice pulled Xiaodan from her thoughts and she looked back at her granddaughter, who had moved from the edge of the saddle to the front, her arms folded atop the rim as she regarded her grandmother with a pair of fire-colored eyes that seemed to wise for a six year old. That was something Xiaodan attributed to all the time the six year old spent with the dragons. They were a chatty bunch, those dragons, especially the really old ones.

"Yes, little one?"

Xiaolian rested her chin on her arms and tilted her head slightly as she stared at her grandmother, "Why am I going to the South Pole with you?"

"You know why your grandfather and I go to the South Pole sometimes, right?" Xiaodan asked.

"To visit Aunty Katara and Uncle Sokka and to check up on the White Lotus and the new Avatar." Xiaolian recited easily, turning her head to rest her cheek on her folded arms, her eyes half-lidded.

"Precisely." Xiaodan praised her. "Your Aunt Katara and I thought it would be a good idea for your to meet Korra."

Xiaolian mulled that over for a few minutes then nodded her head in acceptance, "Alright. Will we be there soon?"

Glancing down, Xiaodan smiled when she spotted the Southern Water Tribe, and thus the White Lotus settlement, in the distance. "Actually, yes. It's just a few minutes away."

Xiaolian straightened and peered over the saddle as her grandmother's dragon began to pick up speed, her large wings propelling her through the sky.

* * *

><p>Sonal landed just outside the small settlement the White Lotus had set up on the outskirts of Southern Water Tribe shortly after discovering Korra, the densely packed snow that coated the ground crunching beneath her massive feet. The white and gold dragon lowered her large body to the ground, the snow steaming and melting as it came in contact with her heated belly. She lowered her thick, swan-like neck next, snorting a cloud of steam from her nose to express her dissatisfaction at having to lay in the snow.<p>

Laughing lightly, Xiaodan patted her dragon's neck then jumped to the ground, turning and holding her arms out to the granddaughter, "Jump down, little one."

Xiaolian easily climbed out of the saddle and jumped into her grandmother's waiting arms, looking around herself curiously as Xiaodan placed her on her own two feet then took her hand. A short distance away, she spotted her grandfather's familiar red and maroon dragon, Druk, resting contentedly beside a large dire caribou-wolf. She waved to Druk as her grandmother led her into the settlement and the dragon responded by snorting a plume of smoke into the air before turning to greet Sonal as she approached.

Turning her attention away from the two dragons as her grandmother led her further into the settlement, Xiaolian looked over at the large tent she and her grandmother were walking towards and smiled happily when she saw three familiar people standing in front of the entrance. She pulled away from her grandmother and crossed the short distance between herself and the three people at a quick trot.

"Grandpa!" She exclaimed happily, throwing herself at the older man dressed in red robes. Xiaodan smiled, following at a more sedate pace.

Zuko chuckled and he scooped her up, hugging her close as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hello, little one. Did you enjoy the trip?"

Xiaolian pulled away slightly to shrug, "There was a lot of water, snow, and ice."

"Yeah, that's the South Pole for you." Sokka chuckled from where he was standing to Zuko's left, beside his sister. He reached out and ruffled the six year old's short white hair. "You're still so squishy looking."

"Oh shut up, Sokka." Katara snipped at her brother, swatting at him as she pushed him to the side so she could greet the little girl. Her brother was still such an idiot even after all these years; he had said the same thing about every single child, grandchild, and great-grandchild that had been born since Xiaodan had given birth to hers and Zuko oldest, Aziza.

Katara held her hands out to the little girl and Zuko handed Xiaolian over easily, the six year old moving willingly into the older woman's arms.

"Don't listen to him, Lian. You are absolutely beautiful." Katara said and she tapped Xiaolian's nose affectionately then cuddled her close.

She loved it every time her extended family came to visit. Ever since she moved back to the South Pole after Aang's passing, she didn't get to see all of her nieces and nephews' children nearly as often as she used to. She especially missed her two grandchildren, Anzan and Kaida, who lived in the Fire Nation with their mother, Xiaodan and Zuko's daughter, Luli.

"I never said she wasn't beautiful." Sokka protested, pouting at his sister despite being a seventy-four year old man. He playfully nudged Zuko with his shoulder, "Luckily, she takes after her mother and grandmother, so of course she's beautiful, eh, buddy?"

The retired Fire Lord gave his friend a deadpan look, "Hilarious, Sokka."

Xiaodan chuckled at her husband then clapped her hands, "Why don't we head inside? It's cold out here."

Nodding in agreement, Katara set Xiaolian back on her feet and took one of her hands while Xiaodan took the other, then the two women led the little girl into the large tent, Zuko and Xiaodan following after them.

* * *

><p>Xiaolian sat at a table in the middle of the backroom of the tent she'd been taken into, waiting patiently her grandmother and Aunt Katara to return with the young girl they had wanted her to meet.<p>

Behind her, her grandfather and great-uncle sat on comfortable floor pillows, talking in low voices to one another. Without actually paying attention to what they were saying, Xiaolian listened to their deep voices and idly played with the Pai Sho tile that hung from the bead-bracelet around her wrist, rubbing her thumb over the worn and faded image of a lotus.

Voices reached her ears and Xiaolian perked up, looking towards the curtained entrace her grandmother and Katara had left through ten minutes ago. She watched as her grandmother, the very picture of elegant serenity, glided into the room alongside a red-faced older man dressed in ornate white and blue robes. He was whispering furiously to her grandmother, but it seemed that the older woman was ignoring him, since she just kept smiling with smug satisfaction as she moved to sit beside her husband and friend.

With a scowl and a huff of frustration, the man sat down on Sokka's left and crossed his arms. He eyed the young girl sitting a short distance from him doubtfully before looking away. A man and a woman, both dressed in the blue and white robes, entered the room while Xiaolian was curiously studying the first man and took a seat beside him. The six year old turned her curious gaze to them, but neither met her eyes, instead focusing on a point over her head.

More than a little perplexed, Xiaolian looked back at the curtain just as Katara brushed the curtain aside and nudged a girl around Xiaolian's age into the room, instructing the girl to say hello. Xiaolian slowly got her feet, watching as her great-aunt went and sat beside her grandmother before she refocused on the other girl in the room. The girl's hair was pulled up in a little wolftail with two smaller tails framing her face and her skin was dark like her great-aunt and uncle's skin which made her sky blue eyes standing out, and was wearing a light gray sleeveless tunic trimmed in white that showed her belly, blue-gray trousers with one leg rolled up to just below her right knee, dark blue sash around her waist and was sans shoes.

Korra looked around the room with an annoyed pout before her gaze focused on the girl Katara had instructed her to say hello to. Her bright blue eyes narrowed as she scrutinized the girl standing beside the table, taking in the strange markings on her face, her short white hair, sandy complexion, and finally her orangey-gold eyes. She wore a maroon mid-thigh length tunic with a high collar and long sleeves that was trimmed in gold and thick, black trousers that were rolled up to her knees, revealing more strange markings on her legs and bare feet.

Korra scrunched her face up, trying to figure out why she was supposed to meet the girl then shrugged the thought away as she jutted her chin out determinedly and all but stomped towards the table until she was standing toe-to-toe with the other girl, who was slightly taller than herself.

"I'm the Avatar, you better deal with it!" Five year old Korra stated loudly and forcefully, punctuating her statement by leaning, or more like looming, over six year old Xiaolian.

Xiaolian leaned away from the abrasive Water Tribe girl currently invading her personal space, her brow furrowing at the other girl's aggressive demeanor. She glanced over at her grandparents, aunt, and uncle, perplexed at what she was supposed to do. The adults were clearly expecting some sort of reaction from her, judging by the expressions on their faces; her grandmother and Katara were smiling encouragingly, Sokka was grinning with open amusement, and her grandfather looked just as bemused as Xiaolian currently felt. The other three, when Xiaolian chanced a look a them, were watching the scene without expression.

Nonplussed by the whole situation, Xiaolian looked back at the girl looming over her and reacted the same way she would have if it was a misbehaving dragon or one of her more abrasive cousins invading her personal space. She calmly put her finger against Korra's forehead and pushed her back.

"Bad. Down."

Korra reared back as if she'd been smacked, blinking owlishly at the at other girl but Xiaolian didn't seem to notice, her attention on the short, older man who'd been arguing with her grandmother. He'd made a strangled sound and appeared to be choking on nothing, his face turning an interesting shade of red. Xiaolian tilted her head and furrowed her brow as she regarded the man then she looked towards her grandparents, wondering if she'd done something wrong. Her grandfather had his hand over his eyes and was shaking his head while her grandmother looked like she was trying really, really hard not to laugh, her orange eyes dancing with mirth.

"Hey!"

Xiaolian swayed slightly in place when the other girl shoved her shoulder, swiveling her head around to stare at Korra in puzzlement and mild disapproval. She didn't like getting pushed around and found the other girl's actions to be uncalled for.

Tilting her head and considering the annoyed girl in front of her, Xiaolian drawled out slowly, "Yes?"

Korra scowled and crossed her arms over her chest sulkily. She wasn't sure liked this girl. For one, she looked funny with her white hair, orangey-gold eyes, and weird markings on all over her face, and for another, she wasn't reacting like she was supposed to. She was the _Avatar_ and this girl was acting like it wasn't a big deal!

"I'm Korra the Avatar!" Korra stated just as forcefully as before. She was determined to get the reaction she desired out of the girl. She twirled around and proceeded to punch and kick the air, firebending from her feet and fists and occasionally earthbending and waterbending.

When she was satisfied that she'd shown off enough, Korra turned back towards the other girl and placed her fists on her hips, lifting her chin up haughtily as she once again invaded Xiaolian's personal space and proclaimed abrasively. "I'm Avatar Korra! Who're you?"

"I said no." Xiaolian wrinkled her nose and poked the girl's forehead again disapprovingly, "Bad, Avatar. We do not crowd people. It's not nice."

Behind them, Sokka busted out laughing before quickly smothering the sound when the two young girls and his fellow adults looked at him.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly, still looking incredibly amused.

Xiaolian furrowed her brow, getting the feeling that she had done something that wasn't necessarily wrong, but not quite right either. She looked back at Korra, who was sulking and glaring at her balefully, and decided that because Korra kept saying she was the Avatar then she had to say her title too.

"I'm Crown Princess Xiaolian of the Fire Nation." The young girl stated formally, bowing like she'd been taught.

Still sulky, Korra sniffed and stuck her nose in the air, but reluctantly returned the girl's bow at the stern look from Katara. "I'm Avatar Korra."

"You said that already." Xiaodan pointed out as she straightened from her bow. "Loudly, and several times."

Korra narrowed her eyes and pouted at the girl, looking off to the side as she muttered, "Well, you're a weirdo." She glanced at Xiaolian, who just stared at her curiously, her head tilted slightly to the side in bemusement, and Korra pouted harder, "Shut up!"

"But, I didn't say anything."

"I said, shut up, weirdo!"

The two girls stared each other down, Korra scowling and Xiaolian looking nonplussed, while the adults observed the two.

"Well," Xiaodan murmured to her friends, only sounding slightly sarcastic as she commented quietly, "I think they'll get along just fine...Maybe."

Little did any of them know that Xiaolian and Korra would only know each other for a few weeks before circumstances forced them apart. It would be twelve years before they meet again, and by then, both girls would have changed to the point that they would hardly recognize each other...

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: 124/2015 (I changed some bits to better fit in with future chapters)**

**Author's Note: Holy flamey-o, it's here! The Legend of Korra Sequel is official up! -happy, excited dance-**  
><strong>Now, like I mentioned in the AN above, just in case some of you don't follow the Xiabug Tumblr, I'm gonna let y'all know right now that this story is no longer a BolinOFC fanfic, because I came to the startling realization that Bolin and the OFC, Xiaolian, would be pretty terrible for each other. I've instead switched this to a Korra/OFC (and not necessarily in a romantic sense!) story. If you want to see the full post explaining the epiphany I had about the pairings, I'll post the link to the tumblr post on my profile. It'll be one of the first (or second) links you see. **

**Anyhooties, I hope y'all enjoy this story as much as y'all liked **_**Open Your Mind**_**!**


	2. Chapter1:Welcome to Republic City,Part 1

**AN: Part of the first chapter partial takes place during Season 1, Episode 1: Welcome to Republic City (lots of non-canon bits)! Various POVs as usual. Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>Republic City, capital of the United Republic of Nation, one of the largest cities in the world, and cradle for technological advancements across the world, it was also infamous for its high levels of crime.<p>

Walking down the gangplank of the cargo ship she'd commandeered a ride from, Xiaolian observed the modern metropolis as it slumbered. Or partially slumbered. While the white- and blue-collar civilians of Republic City slept, the criminals roamed the streets.

Even from where she stood at the bottom of the gangplank, Xiaolian could see several shady looking men loitering around the warehouses that lined the docks. Ignoring the men, Xiaolian made sure the hood of her cloak hide her face then adjusted shouldered her rucksack and made her down the docks, heading further into the city.

Hopefully, her aunt hadn't left work yet and would be willing to put her up for the night.

* * *

><p>After turning down what felt like the dozenth side street since she'd left the harbor, Xiaolian growled lowly in disgruntlement. Three men had been following her for the past five minutes and it was becoming an inconvenience to keep trying to lose them.<p>

With another disgruntled growl, Xiaolian ducked into a dark alley after deciding to get the inevitable confrontation with the three men, who were no doubt part of one of Republic City's criminal Triads, over with. She made it halfway down the alley before an earthen wall popped up in front of her, cutting her off. Loud footsteps and snickering reached her ears and Xiaolian turned slowly on her heel to face the three thugs closing in on her.

"Mornin', newcomer." The thug who was obviously the leader drawled, smiling cruelly around the toothpick in his mouth as he came to a stop a few feet from her, his two cronies moving around him to corner her against the stone wall.

"Red, blue, and green."Xiaolian noted the color of their clothes blandly, the faint light from the lamp at the end of the alley providing just enough light for her to see. She'd already figured out which of the Triads the three bravos belonged to. "How cute, you color coordinated."

The thugs' eyes widened in disbelief, the two cronies looking towards their leader unsurely. It took a moment, but the leader's disbelief at Xiaolian's insult was quickly replaced by anger and he snapped at her, "I'mma let that one pass, doll, since it looks like you're fresh offa the boat, but ya keep mouthin' off like that and you're gonna get yourself hurt."

"I'm shaking." Xiaolian rolled her eyes, the sarcasm heavy in her lilting voice. "Really, I'm just absolutely terrified."

"That's it." The lead thug snarled, tossing his toothpick aside and signalling his cronies to close in on the girl. "We was just gonna shake ya down for your money, but now me an' my boys are gonna have to teach ya lesson. Nobody mouths off to Taishi of the Triple Threats! Get 'er boys!"

"Oh spare me." Xiaolian muttered with an irate eye roll as the two cronies lunged at her simultaneously. Ducking under the water-whip and rock the two cronies launched at her and swinging her rucksack of her shoulder, Xiaolian spun towards the earthbender on her right and swung it at the earthbender's head as she straightened and completed her spin. Unprepared for the display of agility and swiftness, the earthbender didn't even have time to cry out, let alone defend himself as Xiaolian's heavy rucksack slammed into the side of his head, sending him flying to the side. He hit the side of a dumpster with a resounding, metal clang that rang through the alley.

A stream of water whipped through the air, the water-whip flashing in front of Xiaolian's face, her quick reflexes the only thing keeping it from making contact. She jerked her head around and glared viciously at the waterbender from under her hood, lips curling in a displeased sneer. She twisted to avoid another water-whip then flung her rucksack towards the waterbender, barrel-rolling towards the waterbender not even a second after the rucksack had left her hands. Forced to catch the pack or end up like his buddy passed out against the dumpster, the waterbender was unprepared when Xiaolian straightened from her barell-roll right in front of him.

"Thanks." Xiaolian drawled and the waterbender caught a flash of fiery colored eyes and an angry grimace from under the hood just before she snatched the rucksack from his grasp, hooked one of his legs with her ankle, and shoved him with her free hand.

The waterbender flailed in an attempted to regain his balance, and possibly would have succeeded if Xiaolian hadn't followed up her initial attack with a jumping high-kick to his chest. He hit the wall of the building behind him with a harsh thud, slumping to the ground with a pained groan.

"Well, that's two pig-chickens down." Xiaolian rolled her shoulders and turned towards the last thug, her rucksack dangling from her one hand. The corner of her lips turned down in displeasure as she eyed him coolly from beneath her hood as he looked between his two unconscious cronies and herself in disbelief and barely concealed fear instead of running away like she'd hoped. She sighed. "One still to go apparently."

Her droll words apparently snapped the lead thug out of his stupor and his face twisted into an expression of fear masked by rage. With a wordless shout of fear-induced anger, he charged at her with a flame-covered fist. Dropping her rucksack once again, Xiaolian ducked under the firebender's punch, drove her shoulder into his midsection, jerked upright, and tossed him over her shoulder like he was a sack of ocean kumquats. The firebender crashed into the waterbender, who'd managed to just barely stumble to his feet, and the two ended up falling to the ground in a tangled heap.

"Get offa me!" The firebender roared, shoving his cronie away from himself as he struggled to get back up.

Watching dispassionately, Xiaolian picked her rucksack up from the ground and turned away from the two snarling and cursing men, preparing to exit the alley. She was abruptly yanked back by her shoulder as her hood was ripped off her head.

"Where do ya think you're going, missy?" The firebender snarled as he spun her around by her shoulder, his snarling face set aglow by the fire-covered fist he raised to her face. He narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing he intently before he cackled, leering at her as he called out to his buddies. "Well, well, don't ya look all exotic, girly."

Xiaolian's eyes flashed dangerously as his leering eyes looked her up and down and she let her rucksack fall to the ground. He looked back at her face and leaned closer, his warm breath washing over her face.

"Not so tough are ya now, dollface." He crooned lecherously.

Xiaolian slammed her forehead against his nose in response. Cartilage crunched obnoxiously and blood gushed, spattering on her face. Generic insults, she could handle, but blatant lechery was something she wouldn't tolerate from anyone. And you can't exactly be a lecher when your broken nose is gushing blood.

The firebender reared back and released her with a howl of pain, the fire he'd generated going up a in puff of smoke as he brought his hands up to cup his broken and bleeding nose. Without giving him a chance to recover, Xiaolian grabbed him by the shoulders, yanked him down, and slammed her knee into his gut.

The air left the firebender in a _whoosh_ and he collapsed to the ground when Xiaolian released him and stepped back. She turned furious eyes to the other two cronies, the waterbender helping the clearly concussed earthbender stand, and barked out, "So are you two going to run away like a good pair of pig-chickens or are you gonna end up like," She jerked her chin towards the firebender still sprawled out on the ground, "_Him_?"

The two cronies looked at each other then at their boss then at the young woman glaring darkly at them from the entrance to the alley. If anyone were to witness the current scene, the irony that three Triple Threats cowering in front of young woman as if she was the feared criminal would not be lost on them.

"What...are ya waiting for?" The firebender hissed haltingly as he struggled to his feet, his arm wrapped around his midsection. Blood dribbled from his nose and he spat a wad of it from his mouth, glaring at his two cronies, "I said _get her_."

Xiaolian rolled her eyes at the indecision on the two cronies' faces and drawled out, "Are you really going to listen to a man that just got his butt kicked by me? _After _I had already kicked both of your butts?"

The only response she received was the ground beneath her feet shooting up, flinging her into the air. Xiaolian backflipped and landed in the street in a crouch, her feet skidding slightly. Apparently her words had wounded their pride. Xiaolian rolled her eyes again as she straightened, dusting her the front of her cloak of as the three Triple Threats stumbled out of the alley, all of them looking a little more than worse for wear.

The lead thug pointed at Xiaolian threateningly, "We was just goin' easy on you, girly. Now you're gonna get it."

"Really? Well that's fine then," Xiaolian drawled blandly then shook her head with a soft sigh. She flexed her wrists and four slender stilettos slid between her fingers. She raised her hand, fanning the stilettos out as she continued. "I was just getting warmed up anyway."

Without hesitation, Xiaolian throw the four stilettos at the thugs and began running forward when the earthbender bending up a rock wall to protect them from the sharp blades. When she came to the rock wall, she leapt and flipped over it, twisting in mid-air to fling more blades at the Triple Threats, landing behind them. The stilettos whistled through the air, flying straight towards the earthbender. He shouted in terrified surprise as his back was forced up against his rock wall, the stilettos sticking out of his clothes, pinning him to the rock wall.

Gawking at his companion for a moment, the waterbender jerked his head towards Xiaolian and lunged at her, lashing at her face with a whip of water. Xiaolian swayed to the side, the water grazing her cheek then she twirled and ducked down to avoid a fireball sent by the ringleader. She somersaulted towards the waterbender first and shot upright, grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him down as she dropped into a crouch to avoid a streak of lightning. Popping a stiletto out of her wrist guard, she slammed it into the front of the waterbender's shirt and pinned him to the ground then turned to face the firebender as she straightened.

"For Triple Threats, you three aren't exactly much of a _threat_." She taunted mildly as she turned towards the recovered firebender, rolling her shoulders back and cracking her neck. "Though you are a good warm up."

The firebender snarled and drew back his fist, "When I'm done with you, I'll make sure to put that mouth of yours to good use."

He lunged at her. Xiaolian swayed out of the way easily, the thug's fist passing by her head harmlessly. He swung his other fist, but she dodged again, ducking under his arm and twisting around so she was standing behind him. She shoved him between the shoulders, watching as he stumbled, just barely keeping his balance.

The firebender whipped around and sent a bolt of lightning at her, following it up with a fiery kick when she dodged. Xiaolian grimaced as she was forced onto the defensive for the first time during her fight with the three Triple Threats, blocking and dodging his kicks and punches. She and the firebender continued their deadly dance in the middle of the street, neither Xiaolian or the three thugs noticing the lights that began lightening up the windows of the surrounding buildings as the ruckus woke the shop owners that lived above their businesses.

Xiaolian grunted as surprise kick from the firebender thug caught her in the stomach, knocking her onto her back and sending her skidding. Using the momentum of her skid, Xiaolian somersaulted backwards into a crouch and glared up at the firebender from beneath stray hairs that had fallen out of her loose ponytails.

The firebender stalked towards her, his fists flaming and an ugly, twisted expression of rage on his nose, made all the more prominent by the blood from his broken nose. The thug picked up speed and bore down on her with a roar of anger, raising both of his fists up and preparing to slam them down onto her head. When he was only a step away, the firebender brought his fire-covered fists down and Xiaolian surged upright, grabbing the thug's fists in her own. The fire dissipated in a wisp of smoke and Xiaolian smirked slightly at the stunned expression on the thug's face.

"What the-!?" The firebender's curse was cut off with a pained gasp when Xiaolian tightened her grip on his hands.

The muscles in her arms bulged and she gritted her teeth as she began forcing the firebender to his knees with brute strength. She was so done playing with these clowns. She'd noticed the lights in the windows while the thug was charging at her and figured that someone might have, possibly, called the police, and she'd prefer to get away before they arrived.

The thug cried out, feeling the bones in his hands creaking as she continued to put pressure on his arms. In desperation, he twisted his body and brought his knee up, slamming it into her side. Xiaolian grunted, releasing his hands as she turned with the blow to lessen the impact. The firebender stumbled away from her, cradling his hands to his chest.

"You're a psycho, lady!" The firebender shouted, still stumbling away from Xiaolian as she slowly stalked towards him with fire in her eyes. He tripped over his pinned waterbender cronie and yelped, turning around and trying to scramble away on his hands and knees. "We'll never bother ya again, I swear it!"

Xiaolian reached him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and flipped him around then grabbed the front of his tunic, yanking him up by his shirt collar. "That's right, you'll never bother me or anyone else again. Because if you do..." She trailed off ominously and reached over her shoulder, unsheathing her combined dual dao blades and showing it to him, "I won't hold back."

Sirens began wailing from up above and a spotlight shone on the street where Xiaolian had the three thugs cowering in fear. Grimacing, Xiaolian dropped the firebender, who was practically whimpering in relief at the appearance of the police, and looked up at the airship hovering overhead.

_"Police! Freeze where you are!"_

_So much for leaving before they got here... Well, at least I'll get to find out of Aunty left work already... _Xiaolian thought dispassionately and watched as several men and women leapt out of the airship, deploying metal cables to slow their descent to the ground. Several of the cops surrounded Xiaolian and the thugs after disconnecting their cables from the nearby buildings, all of them poised to subdue any of them, though namely Xiaolian as she was the only one who didn't look completely beaten up.

Sighing softly, Xiaolian re-sheathed her dao blades and raised her arms over her head, crossing them at the wrist. She pointed towards the alley where the altercation had started and stated drily, "Evening officers. My bag's down there, someone mind getting it?"

Unbeknownst to everyone in the streets, several shadowy figures disappeared from a nearby rooftop after witnessing the entire fight between Xiaolian and the thugs. There was much to report to their leader.

* * *

><p>Lin Beifong's brow pinched and she gritted her teeth to keep from releasing the torrent of curses that were on the tip of her tongue as she stormed down the hall of interrogation rooms. It was only a few hours after midnight and she had just been about to head home when dispatch had gotten a call regarding a public disturbance. And boy was there a disturbance alright.<p>

Of course, when she had sent out her second in command, Saikan and several other officers out to deal with the mess, she'd expected it to just be a routine issue with one of the Triads causing trouble. The last thing she had anticipated was seeing her niece, not only handcuffed but with her arms bound to her sides with cables, being perp-walked to an interrogation room.

And here she'd been thinking that her life was finally looking up now that Tenzin and his family had moved to the South Pole to teach the Avatar airbending. But, as always seemed to be the case for her, fate decided to kick her in the face and send her troubled, and that was putting it lightly, niece to Republic City.

"Why me?" Lin muttered lowly under her breath as she came to a stop in front of the interrogation room her niece was behind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steeling herself for the conversation ahead, then nodded to the rookie officers guarding the door. They metalbended the door open and, fixing a stoic expression on her face, Lin stepped inside the room.

* * *

><p>Xiaolian, sitting calmly in the metal interrogation room one of her arresting officers had led her to, looked up from the metal table to was handcuffed too when the panel in the metal wall in front of her slid open. Keeping a bland expression on her face, she greeted the iron-haired woman with twin scars on her right cheek.<p>

"Hello, Aunty Lin."

Lin pursed her lips into a thin line as she stepped into the room, clinging to the forced calm she'd established on the walk from her office to the interrogation room by the skin of her teeth, and focused her hard green eyes on the young woman handcuffed to the metal table. The metal door slid shut behind her and she made her way towards the table, sitting down stiffly across from her niece. Carefully, still clinging to that projection of calm stoicism, Lin folded her hands on the table and stared stoically at the young woman as she asked carefully, "Why are you here, Xiaolian?"

Xiaolian almost, _almost_, winced at the use of her full name. When she was a thirteen year old, she would have. No one in her family used her full name unless she was in serious trouble. Only partially acting unruffled, Xiaolian unclasped her hands and spread them out as far as the metal cuffs around her wrists would allow her, speaking in a tone that was as sardonic as her face was expressionless.

"What? Can't I come visit my family?"

"If you wanted to visit your family," Unruffled by the eighteen year old's snark, Lin replied blandly. "You would have returned to the Fire Nation and visited the family you haven't seen in _three years_."

"But I wanted to see you, Aunty Lin." Xiaolian stated, easily switching from her sardonic tone to one just as bland as her aunt's. She smirked slightly. "You _are_ my favorite aunt. We do have_ so_ much in common after all."

"Cut the garbage, Xiaolian." Lin demanded sharply and she narrowed her eyes at her niece to show to that she meant business. The games stopped now. "Why are you here in Republic City when you're supposed to be traveling with your grandparents?"

"Oh, you know, I thought I'd do some sightseeing, beat up whatever thugs tried to mug me," Xiaolian rattled the short chain connecting her handcuffs for emphasis. "Get arrested for-"

"Xiaolian!"

"Oh alright." The young woman rolled her eyes slightly at her aunt's sharp tone, almost pouting at being interrupted. She thought she was being quite witty, but apparently her aunt wasn't in the mood to humor her quirks. Xiaolian leaned back in her seat. "I came to see Uncle Tenzin."

Lin eyed her suspiciously. It had always been hard to tell if the young woman was lying, but Lin was better at knowing than most of her family, with exception of her grandmother and father. Deciding her niece was telling the truth, Lin asked calmly, "Why?"

Xiaolian shrugged flippantly. "Heard he was heading to South Pole, thought I'd hitch a ride. You know, go see the snow..."

"You hate the snow, Lian." Lin stated drily, switching back to the affectionate nickname, and she leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. "I said cut the garbage, kid. Are you going to tell me the real reason you want to go to the South Pole or not?"

Xiaolian shrugged again and remained silent, her fire-colored eyes lowering to the table in a mockery of demureness. Lin internally scoffed at that; Xiaolian was about as demure as she, herself was. Exhaling heavily in frustration, Lin took a moment to rub her forehead as she thought then looked at the young woman sitting across from her sternly.

"Unfortunately, you missed your chance to 'hitch a ride' with Tenzin. He and his family left early this morning." Lin paused then scowled at her niece when she remembered that it was technically morning right now. More specifically _three_ in the morning. "Or actually, yesterday morning."

Xiaolian swore under her breath and sat back in the metal chair, glaring mutinously at the ceiling above her, as if it was the cause of her problems. She exhaled harshly and looked back at her aunt with a sardonic twist to her lips. "Well, that changes things."

Lin made a noncommittal noise in response as she eyed the young woman sitting across from her contemplatively. "I bet it does. Now I have to figure out what I'm going to do with you." She uncrossed her arms and tapped her fingers against the table in thought. "I should put your butt on a boat and send you back home..."

"Hmm." Xiaolian hummed and quirked a brow at the older woman. She knew her aunt wasn't going to do that, so she didn't even bother to try and convince her aunt to let her stay.

Lin ignored her, "But, since you came all this way just to see Tenzin, I might as well just send you to Air Temple Island. You can stay there until one of the ships heading to the South Pole gets ready to leave then you can be Tenzin's problem."

"Gee thanks, Aunty Lin." Xiaolian deadpanned. "I love you too."

Still ignoring her, Lin stood and jerked her hands up, metalbending the cuffs off of Xiaolian's wrists. "The ferry to the Island won't be in service until later this morning, so you can stay the rest of the night with me."

"Thanks Aunty." Xiaolian stated with more sincerity than she'd expressed during the entire conversation. She stood up, flexing her wrists to loosen them and grimacing slightly at the faint red marks on her skin. Those cuffs had been tight, which was understandable since she'd managed to get out of the first two pairs the officers had put on her while she'd still been on the airship. She joined her aunt on the other side of the table as Lin metalbended the door open, "Where can I get Kin and my stuff?"

"At the front desk and your little monster is in the animal facilities. I'll get you when I'm done with _your_ paperwork." Lin replied, jerking her chin towards the open door with an impatient noise. "Now get going, I want to at least get _some _sleep before I have to start my shift again. And _don't _cause _any_ trouble with my officers or you'll be sleeping on the floor."

"Yes ma'am." The eighteen year old drawled, snapping a lazy, sarcastic salute as she turned to walk out of the room backwards. Lin pointed at her threateningly with an irritated scowl and Xiaolian chortled under her breath, spinning on her heel and sauntering down the metal hallway towards the front of the police station.

Lin watched her niece through narrowed eyes until she'd disappeared around the corner then she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, muttering under her breath, "Say hello to trouble, Republic City."

Exhaling heavily, she let her hand drop to her side and rolled her shoulders back, loosening some of the tension that had built up before she headed back to her office. She had some paper work to take care of. Joy.

* * *

><p>Leaning against the reception desk at the front of the police station, Xiaolian waited with some impatience for the young officer who'd gone to retrieve her things to return. If she'd remembered correctly, he'd actually been one of her arresting officers and had helped collect and catalogue the various weapons she kept on her person. Speaking of which, Xiaolian rolled her shoulders with a small grimace, missing the familiar and comforting weight of her swords and her staff. Being separated from her two weapons of choice always made her edgy.<p>

"H-here you go, Miss."

Xiaolian looked up from the speck on the desk she'd been paying unneeded attention too and met the dull green eyes of the officer. He visibly swallowed and placed the rucksack, which had her swords, staff, and other weapons wrapped in her cloak stuffed through the straps, carefully on top of the desk.

He cleared his throat and fumbled for a pen and a piece of paper, placing it on the desk and pushing it toward her nervously, "Just, uh, just sign here."

Giving him an thin, insincere smile, Xiaolian picked up the pen and signed the line he'd indicated with a small flourish then gave him the pen and the paper back. He fumbled with them for a second and dropped the pen in his nervousness, quickly ducking down to pick it up before he sat down in the desk chair.

Xiaolian stared at him in mild bemusement and some disgruntlement. She wasn't even trying to intimidating him and he was practically cowering in his seat. Shaking her head slightly she took the bundled up weapons out of the rucksack's straps, placing it on the desk, and unwrapping it. She picked up the two tangled, leather back-sheaths and, after untangling the mess of straps, she slipped them over her head, first the one for her swords then the sheath for her staff; thankfully, neither had been removed from their respective sheaths.

After adjusting the straps crossing over her upper body so they fit snugly across her her chest, Xiaolian picked up the bracers that also served as spring-loaded holsters for her stilettos and throwing needles, and slipped them on, making sure they were fastened snugly to her forearm.

The officer was still sitting behind the desk, practically gawking at her with a mixed expression of fascination and trepidation as he absentmindedly shuffled papers around. Xiaolian glanced at him casually from beneath her lashes as she slipped a dagger into her boot and smirked when he blushed, mumbled something unintelligible and pretended to be busy with the paperwork he'd been shuffling around.

Rolling her eyes, Xiaolian snatched her cloak from the desk and contemplated it before she bundled it up and shoved it into her rucksack. She figured if she walked around with her weapons on display then criminals wouldn't bother her. Or they would stupidly try to prove how tough they were and _try _to bother her. Either scenario was fine with her honestly.

Rearmed and feeling far more comfortable because of it, Xiaolian grabbed her rucksack off the desk and slung it over her shoulder. She gave the officer behind the desk a mocking two-fingered salute then turned on her heel and sauntered towards the section of the police headquarters where they kept the animals hostage. She doubted her aunt would take much longer working on her arrest report. Xiaolian almost smirked at the thought. She had an another arrest report, her uncles Zoran and Zephyr would be so proud.

* * *

><p>Only a few minutes after retrieving her things, Xiaolian found herself once again leaning against a large reception desk, her arms folded across the top as she waited impatiently for the attending officer to return from the back room, where the animals were kept. She was also actively ignoring the drooling deer-dog that had wandered away from it's owner and was now sitting by her feet and staring up at her. Xiaolian didn't like dogs or any of their hybridized brethren. Except for dire caribou-wolves, but that was the only exception.<p>

The deer-dog yipped and licked the side of her boot when she glanced down at it, wagging it's bushy tail and staring up at her happily. She grimaced down at it, her lips curling slightly in displeasure, but the attending officer returned before she could do anything.

"Ma'am?" The officer called out, looking decidedly more harried than when he'd left; his carefully tended mustache was smoking a little and his eyebrows appeared to have been singed off. He held up the small, metal cage he was holding up and asked tentatively, "Here's, uh, your...pet."

The man hurriedly placed the metal cage on the desk in front of Xiaolian when it rattled and the creature inside growled and snarled angrily, black smoke shooting out of the cage door which frightened the deer-dog and sent it scurrying back to its owner.

Clucking her tongue in disapproval, Xiaolian opened the cage door and reached inside, pulling a gold and black dragon roughly the size of an adult pygmy puma and holding him up at eye level, "Causing trouble then are you, Kin?"

Kin hissed and growled, spitting out small puffs of smoke to express his indignant fury at being caged, then he scurried up Xiaolian's arm to her shoulder and hid underneath her thick hair, red eyes glaring balefully at the man behind the counter. He hissed again and the man stepped back warily, but Xiaolian merely reached up and gently scratched beneath the dragon's fuzzy chin with a soft scolding, "Hush you."

"M-ma'am?" The officer questioned haltingly, still staring wide-eyed at the dragon curled around the young woman's neck and peeking out of her hair, "Is that a...a _dragon_?"

Xiaolian was saved from having to respond by her aunt's arrival. Lin looked around briefly before her hard green eyes settled on Xiaolian. The older woman jerked her chin towards the doorway she was standing in and barked out, "Let's go, kid. I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

"So you've already mentioned, Aunty-dear..." Xiaolian murmured under her breath, walking over to her aunt without a backwards glance at the flabbergasted officer with the singed eyebrows and smoking mustache.

Lin waited until her niece had walked past her and out of the room then looked back at the officer, frowning slightly at the state he was in. "Officer Chang, please make yourself presentable. This is a police station, not a place for vagabonds."

Officer Chang's eyes widened and he thought about protesting, but the Chief of Police had already stormed out of the room, leaving him to stare at the space she'd been standing with his jaw unhinged in disbelief. Shaking his head, the officer sat down heavily in his chair and rubbed his face brusquely, deciding then and there that he would never ask to take the graveyard shift in the animal impound again.

* * *

><p>Rolling her shoulders and cracking her neck, Korra quickly shifted into her firebending stance, smirking at the three men she was sparing with for her test. She'd faced these men before, during separate sparring sessions and she'd beaten all of them more than once. The three men glanced at each other nervously before they each moved to their positions surrounding her and shifted into their own stances and Korra smirked savagely to further intimidate them. She knew for a fact that she was going to pass, there was no way she couldn't.<p>

"Begin." Iluak, Grandmaster of the White Lotus called out from the pavilion he stood under alongside two of his fellow Grandmasters, Korra's firebending teacher, and Master Katara, Avatar Aang's widow.

Korra was charging forward before the word had even left Iluak's mouth, her smirk being replaced by a fierce smile. She jumped and kicked a fire-blast at the man standing in front of her and, failing to block her attack effectively, he was knocked off his feet and thrown backwards.

Landing easily, Korra whipped around to face her other two opponents, smirking when they simultaneously blasted fireballs at her. With a cocky expression, she raised her hands and moved them in a circle, easily dispersing the double attack, then she ran forward.

The opponent closest to her ran to left, moving towards Korra as he blasted more fire at her, which Korra easily dodged as she continued to advance on him, while the third man moved to circle around her. Her second opponent jumped up and attempted to hit Korra with a fiery spinning kick, but the young woman dove forward and rolled under his attack, lashing out with her foot and hitting his heel.

Off-balance the man tumbled wildly through the air for a moment before hitting the ground with a hard thump. Dazed and in some pain, the man stumbled back to his feet and retook a fighting stance. Korra's eyes narrowed and she glanced between the two men standing in front of and behind her, waiting warily for their attack. Their attack came a second later, the man behind her charging her while the man in front blasted her with fire.

Korra quickly flung her hands forward and kicked her leg out, simultaneously sending a blast of fire at the man behind her and knocking him back while dispelling the flames coming at her from the front. A second later, Korra switched from defensive to offensive, and began firing blasts at the man in front of her. She advanced on the man steadily, determined to win this match at any cost. There was no way she wasn't going to pass this test and become recognized as a firebending master.

* * *

><p>"She's strong." Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and Avatar Aang's widow noted, her aged features molding into an impressed expression as she watched Korra blast one of her sparring partners onto the roof of the pavilionillion she stood under with the Order of the White Lotus members. She was finding it a little hard to believe that this young woman was the reincarnation of her sweet-tempered husband.<p>

"She lacks restraint." Iluak replied disapprovingly as he continued to watch Korra, his lips turned down with dissatisfaction at the young woman's lack of restraint.

In the sparring circle, Korra grinned fiercely as her remaining sparring partner ran towards, a continuous stream of fire pouring from his palms. Her wolfish grin never faltering, Korra charged right towards the gigantic plume of fire her sparring partner was sustaining. She pressed her hands into the flames and forced them aside, reaching out to grab the duelist's wrists.

With a gasp of surprise, the firebender recoiled from her and Korra easily used his surprise to her advantage, knocking the man's wrists to the side then jumping up and using his chest as a makeshift springboard to vault over his left shoulder.

Twisting around mid-air to face her sparring partner once more, Korra's face flattened into an expression determination, feeling a sense of satisfaction at seeing the horror on his face as he looked up at her. Pursing her lips, Korra swung one leg around in a powerful kick, her foot spewing flames towards her sparring partner before she completed her turn in mid-air then sent a powerful stream of fire towards her last remaining adversary from her fists.

She landed gracefully as the flames connected with her sparring partner, who had thrown his arms up to protect himself. The man grunted as he was knocked off his feet and sent flying backwards, tumbling feet over head before coming to a stop on his knees. Smoldering and groaning, he swayed in place for moment then collapsed backwards.

"Whoo-hoo!" Korra cheered, throwing her arms up in victory and doing a little dance. She won! That meant she passed and had now officially mastered firebending. Still grinning widely, she ran towards the pavilionilion where the four unimpressed White Lotus members and a beaming Katara were waiting, taking off her safety helmet as she went. Undeterred by their flat expressions, she asked happily, "Hey why all the doom and gloom, people? We should be celebrating!" Her grin widened cockily and she held up three fingers then one. "Three elements down, one to go!"

"You're getting ahead of yourself as usual, Korra." Her firebending instructor stated flatly, resisting the urge to roll his eyes at her presumptive and rambunctious behavior. "We still haven't decided if you passed your firebending test yet."

"Yes," Iluak agreed drily, his tone becoming chiding as he regarded the now exasperated young woman standing at the bottom of the pavilionpavilion steps. "Ever since you were a little girl, you've excelled at the physical side of bending, but have completely ignored the spiritual side. The Avatar must master both."

Korra eyed the White Lotus Grandmaster with pursed lips, looking less than impressed with his estimation of her abilities. She'd totally passed that firebending test, just like she'd passed her waterbender and earthbending tests. So what if she didn't use the "spiritual side" of her bending? It's not as if that was the side of bending she used to fight, after all.

Her cheerful attitude effectively lowered, Korra sighed and her shoulders slumped as she offered an abased shrug and sheepish smile, "I haven't ignored it. It just doesn't come as easy to me, is all." She brightened considerably as she remembered that her next teacher was going to be Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son and an airbender. "That's why I should start training with Tenzin immediately. He's Mister Spiritual!"

Shaking his head slightly at her, Iluak turned towards Katara and questioned, "Do _you_ believe she's ready Master Katara?"

"Yes." The elderly woman agreed pleasantly with a small, confident smile, "If anyone can teach her what she needs to learn, it's Tenzin."

Her confident response promoted quiet shock and dismay from the White Lotus members and utter glee from Korra. Iluak and the three other White Lotus members' jaws dropped before they all closed their eyes and bowed their heads in reluctant acceptance.

"Very well, Korra." Iluak sighed reluctantly, open his eyes and raising his head to regard Korra with weary acceptance, "It is time for you to being your airbending training."

Yes! Finally!" Korra let out a whoop of victory, jumping and twirling around with joy before she remembered the White Lotus members and Katara were still watching her, with only Katara's expression showing her approval while the White Lotus members frowned at her with disapproval. Clearing her throat, Korra fixed an overly solemn expression on her face. "I mean...Thank you for believing in me."

She smiled awkwardly and forced herself to walk away from the elders as calmly as possible, even though an excited grin spread across her face as soon as her back was turned. Smiling in amusement, Katara shook her head as the young woman's attitude reminded her of one of her greatest and truest friends.

* * *

><p>Xiaolian woke with a low rumble, and raising her hand to shield her eyes from the mid-afternoon sunlight streaming from the window. She blinked several times to clear the sleep from her eyes then sat up, causing Kin, who'd been curled up on her chest, to tumble into her lap. The young dragon rolled onto his paws, growled up at her to express his indignation, then hopped out of her lap and scurried towards her rucksack, diving inside to continue sleeping.<p>

"Priss." The young woman muttered, rolling her eyes at her animal companion, before she swung her legs off the couch and stood up. Locking her fingers together, Xiaolian raised her arms above her head, stood on her toes, and arched her back, popping her spine with a small, satisfied sigh.

Running her fingers through her long hair to remove the tangles as she walked towards her aunt's kitchen, Xiaolian listened for Lin, but the apartment was completely silent, the only sound coming from the afternoon traffic outside. Her aunt must have already left for work, which was amazing considering she'd probably only gotten two or three hours of sleep. Devoted to her job was definitely an understatement when it came to her aunt.

Xiaolian spied a note resting on the island counter and she picked it up as she walked past it on her way to the refrigerator.

**'Lian, **

**If you're reading this, then I've already gone back to station. I haven't had time to go grocery shopping, so you'll have to pick something up in the city. Stay out of trouble.**

**-Lin**

**PS - I mean it, stay out of trouble. If I catch you back in the station for **_**any**_** reason, I'll throw you in a cell.'**

"I can just feel the love." Xiaolian muttered drily as she opened the fridge then snorted when she saw the bare-bones interior; there was an half-full carton of milk that had expired three days ago according to the label, and a single lychee fruit. With a grimace, Xiaolian grabbed the lychee fruit, tossed the expired milk and her aunt's note into the waste bin, then left the kitchen.

Kin was lounging in the windowsill when she returned to the living room, having apparently decided that sleeping in the rucksack when it was mostly full of her weapons instead of her clothes was uncomfortable and opted to soak up some light from the afternoon sun. Xiaolian scratched the dragon's broad head and placed the lychee fruit in front of him when she walked by the window on her way to her rucksack. Growling, Kin lunged at the fruit and happily began to peel the rind from it with his claws, intent on getting to the sweet, translucent white flesh underneath.

"You're such a slob." Xiaolian told the dragon, her lips quirking in amusement as she watched Kin eat the lychee fruit messily and with obvious enjoyment. Returning her attention to getting ready for the day, she grabbed her rucksack from the floor and took it over to the couch, setting it down on the middle cushion and flipping it open.

Her sarashi was at the top and, after unfolding it and setting it aside, Xiaolian pulled off the tank top her aunt had let her use to sleep in, tossed it on the couch beside her rucksack, then set about wrapping upper arms and torso with the thick, black fabric, tucking the end into the bottom layers at her waist. After slipping into her tunic, Xiaolian sat down on the couch and grabbed her boots, pulling the sturdy boots onto her feet and tucked the hems of her pants into them.

Fully dressed, the young women began arming herself, starting with the knife she'd hidden under the pillow her aunt provided her out, which she tucked into her right boot. When she was done, she set her rucksack on the ground and picked up the blanket she'd used, folding it then her aunt's tank top and setting them both on the pillow.

"Alright, Kin." Xiaolian stated, picking up her rucksack and turning towards her dragon, "Let's head...out." She trailed off with a sigh when she caught sight of the mess Kin had made with the fruit and side, letting her rucksack drop back to the ground before walking over to the window. "But first, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Tying off the end of one of her low ponytails as she stepped out of her aunt's apartment building, Xiaolian tossed the 'tail back over the shoulder that wasn't holding her rucksack and looked around the busy street. Her Aunt Lin lived in a quiet-ish neighborhood, not real shady like the slums, but not exactly high-class either. The older woman had chosen the apartment because it was only a fifteen-minute walk from the Republic City Police Headquarters, not because it was crime-free and posh. Honestly, the woman gave a whole new meaning to 'married to the job'.<p>

Picking a direction at random, Xiaolian set off down the street at an easy lope, nimbly dodging any civilians on the sidewalk. She figured she could spend the rest of the day exploring the city, just as long as she made it to the docks before the ferry to Air Temple Island closed down for the night.

She had been jogging for around ten minutes when a delicious smell reached her nose and her her stomach reminded her, aggressively, that she hadn't had anything to eat since the night before. With a slight grimace, Xiaolian followed her nose to the scent's source, turning left then right before coming to a stop in front of of a small shop proudly proclaiming to be _**The Rough Rhinos Eatery**_.

Xiaolian brushed aside the maroon _noren _aside and stepped inside the small restaurant, her lips turning up at the corners against her will as she found herself in a little piece of her homeland. The entire interior of the restaurant was decorated with Fire Nation artifacts, art, and tapestries, and even instruments and weaponry. It reminded Xiaolian of the restaurants back in the Capital that she and her cousins would frequent when they wanted to be 'normal' citizens for a day.

"Afternoon, miss." A burly man called out from the bar at to her left and he waved her over, gesturing for her to take a seat. "Welcome, I'm Mongke, owner of Rough Rhinos Eatery, where we serve completely authentic Fire Nation cuisine. Any dishes made in the Fire Nation and we can cook 'em up just for you, anyway you like 'em."

Xiaolian placed her rucksack in front of the barstool then hopped onto it, folding her arms across the bar top. "Before I order anything, I'd like to ask if you take Fire Nation currency? I'm new to Republic City and haven't exchanged the money I have into yuans yet."

"Normally, that's against policy, but..." Mongke trailed off and leaned elbows on the bar in front of her, rubbing his bearded chin thoughtfully. "This your first visit to the City, miss?"

"Technically." Xiaolian replied easily, "It's the first time I've come here on my own, without family."

"I see." Mongke hummed then straightened and slapped his hands down on the bar-top, "Well in that case, I'll make an exception." He looked at her warningly, "But just this once, next time you come in here, you're gonna have to pay in yuans. Can't have anyone thinkin' I'm going soft, you understand."

Xiaolian felt her lips twitch upwards at the corner and inclined her head in agreement. She found she liked this man, he sort of reminded her of her uncle Bumi, if Bumi was built like a bull-rhino of course. "Of course, sir. Thank you."

Mongke waved her thanks away and propped his hands on his hips, "So what'll you have?"

"Spicy vegetable dumplings, fire-noodles, and rice, with a cup of ginseng tea please."

"Comin' right up, miss." Mongke stated, tying an apron around his waist and turning towards the range behind the bar top and firing up.

While he cooked, Xiaolian made idly conversation to pass the time. "You wouldn't happen to be named after Colonel Mongke, would you, sir?"

"Indeed I am, miss." The chef and restaurant owner replied proudly, "He was my grandfather. Named the restaurant after his cavalry in honor of his memory after he passed, hmm...almost fifteen years ago now. He was a tough old komodo-rhino, lived to be over a hundred." Mongke glanced over his shoulder at her contemplatively, "You seem a little young to know about the Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhinos, to be honest."

"My grandparents crossed paths with them a few times in their youth." Xiaolian explained with an easy shrug. She accepted the steaming teacup he sat in front of her and took a sip before continuing, "It was one of my favorite stories growing up."

"Grandfather used to tell me stories about the people he'd met on his travels." Mongke commented as he sat a plate of dumplings in front of her, followed by a bowl of noodles and another bowl of rice. "Mind if I ask who you're grandparents are? Maybe he told me about 'em?"

"Oh I doubt that." Xiaolian murmured, hiding a sly smile by taking a sip of tea. She sat the cup down and picked up the chopsticks, "They were just refugees at the time, crossing the Earth Kingdom back during the War."

"Too bad." Mongke commented before he was distracted by another customer entering the establishment. "Well, enjoy your meal, miss. I'll get you the check when you're done."

Xiaolian hummed in acknowledgement, more interested in tucking into her lunch than continuing to converse. The man may remind her of her uncle, but that didn't mean she wanted to continue speaking now that she had her food.

Half an hour later, Xiaolian waved to Mongke with a promise to return sometime as she walked out of The Rough Rhinos Eatery with a full belly and a small to-go box of komodo-sausage in hand. Standing outside the restaurant, she looked up at the sky, squinting slightly against the late afternoon light and decided that she had enough time to make it to the ferry before it closed down for the night, if she walked quickly and didn't get sidetracked.

Plucking a piece of the komodo-sausage from the to-go box, Xiaolian held it up to Kin, who had climbed out of her rucksack and onto her shoulder while she was looking at the sky. The dragon snapped the piece of meat from between her fingers and chewed with obvious relish. Xiaolian scratched his chin with a finger then set off down the street, once again falling into that easy loping gait that covered long distances quickly.

She fed Kin two more pieces of komodo-sausage as she wove her way through the late afternoon crowd of civilians on the street, sometimes even jumping over the hoods of Satomobiles that were stalled in traffic. The drivers' reactions never failed to bring a small grin her face. She'd never had quite so many different curses thrown at her in such a short of time.

Especially after she'd barrel-rolled _across_ the hood of one man's Satomobile instead of just jumping over it. That guy had actually opened his door and threw something at her as he screamed threats and curses. Xiaolian smirked. She wasn't always a nice person, but the awed look on the face of the upset kid in the back seat of the Satomobile next to the man's was worth getting creatively cursed at.

Slowing to a brisk walk, Xiaolian closed the to-go box that still contained several links of komodo-sausage and casually dropped into the to-go box in the lap of a man that was clearly homeless, sitting on a raggedy blanket and leaning against the side of the shop she was walking past. Kin had finished eating and had long since returned to her rucksack several streets back, so she didn't see the point in keeping the sausage links. It wasn't as if she, a vegetarian, was going to be eating them.

Since she'd just kept speed-walking down the street after dropping the box in the man's lap, Xiaolian didn't see the surprised then gratefully look that flashed across the his face, but she did hear him holler his thanks at her retreating back. Well, she performed her good deed for the day, two if you wanted to count making that kid in the Satomobile's day, so that should balance out any bad karma she might accumulate the rest of the day.

And speaking of bad karma, Xiaolian reached out and snatched the grungy looking boy that had just bumped into her by the back of his tunic. The boy made a gagging sound as was abruptly yanked to a stop, the collar of his shirt digging into his throat.

"Lemme go! I didn't do nothin'!" The kid squawked furiously, struggling against Xiaolian's grip and she hefted him up by his the back of his shirt and turned him around to face her. He snarled at her like an angry alley-cat, all full of pep and vinegar as he kicked and flailed around. It was adorable.

"Nice try, kid." Xiaolian drawled and she snatched the small coin purse she kept in the pocket of her trousers with her free hand. Instantly, the kid went limp, as if all the fire had been sucked out of him, and he looked up at her with big ole puppy eyes. His lower lip even trembled a little.

Well wasn't that just peachy? She knew she wasn't exactly a saint, but looking down at the kid's dirt-smudged and gaunt face, something in Xiaolian's chest twinged uncomfortably and she slanted her eyes to the side. Looking at him was an unpleasant reminder that it wasn't all that long ago that she'd been in this kid's position before and she set him down on his feet carefully. She may act like it at times but she wasn't completely heartless, and that was the only reason she opened her money pouch and dropped a couple of Fire Nation silver pieces and two gold pieces in his hand after picking it up.

The kid's eyes widened and he between her and the money several times, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. Xiaolian slanted her eyes to the side and rumbled gruffly at him, her discomfort obvious. "Get lost, brat."

The street kid didn't need to be told twice and he booked it down the street, swerving into a dark alley and disappearing from Xiaolian's sight. Xiaolian stared at the alley the kid had disappeared inside blankly, a grimace twisting her lips as unpleasant memories danced at the edge of her thoughts.

"That was a very nice thing you did, dear. You're a good person, not many of those in this city nowadays."

Xiaolian snapped her head to the side and glared at the woman in her late fifties sitting outside what was no doubt her own market-shop. The woman was looking at her with knowing eyes and Xiaolian masked her discomfort with a scowl.

"No, I'm not." Xiaolian refuted, steel and ice coating her tone to hide just how uncomfortable the woman's comment had made her. The lady was senile"It was either give him some money or beat him for trying to steal from me. And I didn't feel like getting my hands bloody today."

Not seeming entirely convinced by Xiaolian's harsh words, the old woman nodded slowly as she stared at the young woman. Feeling disgruntled by the way the woman was staring at her and at the fact that she was actually trying to intimidate an _old lady—_her parents would be ashamed—Xiaolian turned abruptly on her heel and stalked down the street, her shoulders hunched imperceptibly when she continued to feel the woman's gaze burning into her back.

When she could no longer feel the woman's eyes on her, Xiaolian rolled her shoulders back in an attempt to loosen the sudden tension that had knotted her muscles. Exploring the city on her way to the docks was no longer appealing to Xiaolian and now she just wanted to get Air Temple Island, where she could hide away and not deal with anyone for a while.

* * *

><p>"Naga!" Korra exclaimed as she raced down the stone steps leading into the large pen her polar bear-dog was kept in. The pen had been built under the ice of the pen and was sort of made to look like an underground igloo; the other animals that were kept inside the compound were kept in similar pens on the other side of the compound, away from Naga.<p>

Korra pushed the open the gate and walked into the pen, smiling happily as Naga rolled to her feet and lumbered towards her. The young woman threw her arms around the polar bear-dog's large head in a hug as she chattered excitedly to her best friend, her only friend really. It had been a few hours since her test, and she'd spent some more time training then cleaning herself up before coming to visit the polar bear-dog.

"I kicked some firebender butt and I passed!" She pressed her cheek against Naga's forehead and smiled contentedly. "Tenzin will be here in a few days and I can begin my airbending training."

Naga woofed and pulled her head out of her mistress's grip, licking her happily as her tail wagged wildly. Laughing hard, Korra wiped the spit from her face then scratched her most loyal companion's ear before moving away to grab Naga's tack and saddle. After hefting the saddle up and giving it an enticing shake, she called Naga over to her, "C'mon girl, let's go for a run."

Korra figured she deserved to celebrate a little. She had passed her firebending test, not that she had any doubts that she wouldn't, but still, she was so wound up that taking Naga out for run seemed liked a great idea.

Naga's tail wagged harder and she bounded over to her mistress eagerly, coming to a halt right in front of Korra and standing still to allow the young woman to slip the saddle onto her back. Happily, Korra led the polar bear-dog out of her pen and up to the surface of the compound before climbing onto Naga's back.

Once she was securely in the saddle, Korra gently nudged the polar bear-dog's side and Naga began lumbering through the compounding, passing the various training grounds and other buildings that peppered the area. When the two reached the gate, the White Lotus guard standing in the sentry tower looked down at Korra with disapproval.

Korra smiled easily up as she called up to the guard, "Just taking Naga out for a stroll."

The guard continued to stare down at her with obvious disapproval and Korra rolled her eyes in exasperation, her lips twisting into an annoyed pout. Honestly, every time she wanted to leave the compound for even just a little bit, the White Lotus sentries made such a big deal about it. It was like they expected her to either run away, be attacked, and/or get kidnapped.

"Don't worry." Korra drawled out, still pouting indignantly at the guard's disapproval, "We're not going far." Under her breath, she muttered sarcastically, "It's not like some of the White Lotus sentries aren't going to be following me anyway..."

Still looking unconvinced and reluctant, the sentry turned around and began opening the gate. Korra watched and waited with anticipation as the gates parted, smiling slightly as the sunlight streamed through the gates and touched her face. After a gently nudge from Korra, Naga lumbered out of the compound and out into the vast icy plains of the South Pole.

Korra kept Naga at a steady pace until the compound was smudge on the horizon then, with an exuberant grin, she gripped Naga's reins tighter and leaned forward slightly.

"Naga, go." She whispered and grinned wider as the polar-bear dog began to pick up speed, slipping into an loping canter, "Atta girl! Go, go, go!"

Naga woofed and jumped over a small snow drift, sinking into an easy gallop that ate up miles and increased the distance between herself, her mistress, and the compound that kept them both trapped behind its walls. Content, Korra closed her eyes and basked in the small freedom the run gave her.

* * *

><p>Sitting cross-legged on the bow of the ship with Kin curled up in her lap, Xiaolian stroked the black and gold dragon's back and watched Air Temple Island grow steadily closer. After the incident with the pick-pocketing street urchin and the old lady, Xiaolian had gone straight to the Air Temple Island ferry in the harbor. Thanks to her aunt Lin, the two Air Acolytes that manned the ferry had been expecting her arrival and allowed her to board without fuss, for which Xiaolian was mildly grateful for. Her tolerance for people had diminished significantly during the walk to harbor.<p>

If she was in a better mood tomorrow, she would return to the city, if for no other reason than to exchange her Fire Nation currency for yuans. Until then, she would isolate herself in a room on the Island and maybe meditate for a while.

She stopped stroking Kin's back when the ferry pulled up to the pier jutting out from Air Temple Island and, cradling the dragon in her arms, she rose to her feet. Since her rucksack was still securely on her back, she simply jumped from the bow to the pier, landing on the balls of her feet and bending her knees to absorb some of the impact. She rocked forward slightly, but kept her balance and straightened out, patting Kin's head with her hand when the dragon gave a disgruntled snort, black smoke curling out from his nostrils.

"Impressive landing, Princess."

Xiaolian gave the bald, elderly man in red robes standing a few feet in front of her a small half-smile. She set Kin on the ground then turned and bowed respectfully to the abbot, her fist pressed to her palm in a traditional Air Nomad bow. "Abbot Jingbo."

Abbot Jingbo smiled softly and returned her bow. "Princess Xiaolian. It is an honor to have you here with us on the Island."

In his eighties, Abbot Jingbo had been part of the Air Acolytes since it was created by Avatar Aang from his original fanclub when he was a teenager and was quite literally only second to Tenzin when it came seniority among the Air Acolytes.

"It's an honor to be here." Xiaolian replied as she straightened. The formal expression fell from her face to be replaced by that little half-smile again and she followed the elderly man as he led the way down the pier, Kin prowling at her heels. "And there's no need to address me by that title, Abbot Jingbo. I haven't been a princess in several years. Xiaolian will do just fine."

"Ah, you may not see yourself as a princess of your nation any longer, but that doesn't mean others don't." The abbot murmured serenely in reply. He sent a side-long glance her way, "You will always be the Gentle Princess to me and many others."

Xiaolian wrinkled her nose, but didn't try argue with old man. For someone who'd studied Air Nomad traditions and philosophy for the past seventy years, Abbot Jingbo could be incredibly stubborn and set in his beliefs. Rarely, did he ever change his mind once it was set, no matter how hard Xiaolian would argue. So she didn't bother; it was easier that way.

* * *

><p>Four days after passing her firebending test, Korra woke up extra early, excitement squirming in her stomach. She tossed her blankets aside and practically jumped out of bed, rushing to get ready for the day. Normally Korra was <em>not<em> a morning person and she would try to sleep for as long as possible or until one of her White Lotus guardians came and dragged her out of bed for her lessons. But not today, because today was a special day. Today Tenzin and his family were supposed to arrive.

After tying her hair into its customary wolftail, Korra snatched her boots from the floor and darted out of her room, pulling them onto her feet as she hurried to the compound's commissary to grab a quick breakfast. When she arrived in the dining hall, she snatched the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be a riceball and a bread bun that was already on a White Lotus sentry's plate.

"Thanks!" Korra shouted, taking a huge bite of the riceball as she ran back out of the commissary.

She dodged around several other White Lotus members on her way out of the main building, far too excited to even care that she was being rude. She didn't even slow her pace when she finally burst out of the building and she leapt down the stairs that led to the training grounds and animal pens, heading towards the back of the compound where Naga's pen was located.

"Morning, Naga!" Korra called out after stuffing the rest of the bread bun into her mouth. The polar bear-dog lifted her head and barked in greet, her fluffy tail wagging happily. Korra flung the gate open and collapsed in the pile of hay beside her companion, "Today's the day, girl. Tenzin and his family will be here later today and then I can start my airbending training!" She grinned cockily and crossed her arms behind her head, "I'll be a fully realized Avatar in no time and then we can finally get out of this place and see the world."

Naga grunted and rolled onto her back, presenting her belly to her mistress for a scratch. Korra laughed and obliged her animal companion, scratching the polar bear-dog's belly and laughing when Naga's back leg began to kick back and forth. Since she didn't have any lessons or training assignments today, Korra decided that she would spend the day with Naga and then head over to spend time with Katara before Tenzin was due to arrive.

Korra grinned and continued to rub Naga's belly with both hands. Yeah, that sounded like a great plan.

* * *

><p>"Fifty-two...fifty-three...fifty-four..." Xiaolian grunted and slowly lowered herself back down before sitting back up again.<p>

It had been four days since her arrival in Republic City and three days since she'd hidden herself away on Air Temple Island. Even though the isolation from the city was self-imposed, Xiaolian was already beginning to go stir crazy, which was why she was currently hanging upside down from a tree branch doing sit ups on the outskirts of the inhabited parts of the island in the middle of the afternoon. Of course that was only after she'd meditated, ran laps around the inner part of the island, push-ups, pull-ups, then practiced with her swords.

When she reached her hundredth repetition, Xiaolian closed her eyes and let herself hang from the tree branch by her knees, enjoying the gentle breeze that cooled her heated, sweat-slicked skin. She'd taken off tunic, as well as her shoes, after she'd finished running laps which left her in just her baggy trousers and sarashi.

Sighing softly, she opened her eyes and tilted her head slightly, watching Kin play with her knee-length hair beneath her while she thought about the reason she was even at Air Temple Island. She'd originally planned on convincing her uncle to let her go with him and his family to the South Pole, despite the intense dislike she had for the snow, if for no other reason than to visit her great-aunt Katara, who she hadn't seen in years. Her sudden desire to go to the South Pole with her uncle had nothing to do with the fact that the Avatar was there. Absolutely nothing...at least that's what Xiaolian continued to tell herself whenever she thought about it. Like right now.

She grimaced at herself and forced her mind to refocus. No point in thinking about the Avatar; the Sun Spirit knew she wouldn't be meeting her again anytime soon.

Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on how you looked at it, she'd missed her chance to hitch a ride on her uncle's sky bison since he'd already been gone for several hours by the time she'd arrived in Republic City. That had been a rather annoying to discover, but it didn't dissuade her. She would have been more than willing to pay for passage on one of the cargo ships that traveled between Republic City and the Southern Water Tribe. But then that plan had backfired rather nicely when Abbot Jingbo had divulged that Tenzin and his family wouldn't be remaining in the South Pole and would instead be returning after only staying the night. Now that information had definitely put a dampener on things.

Sighing again, Xiaolian swung herself upright, grabbed the branch she was hanging off of with her hands then flipped backwards and let go. She landed lightly, in a crouch, and with Kin between her feet. Startled at her abrupt change in position, Kin snarled and growled, rearing up onto his hind-legs and coughing a plume of noxious-smelling black smoke in her face as punishment.

Grimacing, Xiaolian waved the smoke away then placed her fingers against Kin's forehead and pushed him down with a firm reprimand of, "No, Kin."

The gold and black dragon grunted and slunk onto his belly, sulkily turning his head away to glare at the tree with baleful red eyes. Xiaolian snorted and rolled her eyes at his antics, "You're such a drama dragon, Kin."

And he was. A sassy, sometimes vindictive, pouty drama-dragon. It was ridiculous. _He_ was ridiculous. Standing upright, Xiaolian grabbed her sword sheath and slipped it over her head, then she pulled her tunic down from where she'd tossed it over another tree branch and flung it over her shoulder. Lastly, she grabbed her boots and began heading back to the inhabited section of the Island. Kin skulked after her, still sulking over her early reprimand, and making quiet, indignant noises so she knew he was still upset.

While she walked, Xiaolian thought about why her uncle's decision to return to Republic City instead of staying in the South Pole to teach the Avatar airbending. Apparently, the city was in a state of serious unrest, with the criminal triads getting bolder than ever before and then there were the rumors about nonbenders starting a rebellion against benders.

"Well, he's not exactly wrong." Xiaolian commented to Kin, who was now strutting beside her with his canine-esque head held high and his swan-like neck arched proudly. He'd obviously gotten over her earlier slight against him. The young woman shook her head at him. Ridiculous, ridiculous dragon.

She tucked her free hand into her pocket and tilted her head back, looking up at the sky as she continued to think. According to the rumors, the nonbenders who were instigating the rebellion, or 'revolution' as they called it, referred to themselves as the Equalists. What, exactly, they thought they were equalizing, Xiaolian didn't even need to speculating about to know it would be bad news. For everyone.

Her lips twisted with dissatisfaction. Unrest in Republic City indeed.

* * *

><p>Rolling her shoulders and sighing softly, Xiaolian tossed her boots into a corner and placed her swords on the bed as she walked across her room to the private bathroom that was connected to the guest room in Tenzin's home. After she'd finished her workout, she'd gone to grab a quick bite to eat in the dining hall but somehow been roped into a conversation with Ma Rui Ning, a retired soldier for the United Forces who preferred to go be called Ma. The man may have been living the life of a pacifist for the last fifteen years, but he still enjoyed a good conversation about swords, and according to him, her dao blades were works of art.<p>

The conversation had lasted over an hour, much to his wife, Ronnie's, mortified chagrin and the little woman had been apologizing profusely to Xiaolian for keeping her as she dragged Ma, who was a bear of a man, away by his ear, all while ignoring the way Xiaolian said it was alright. The young woman had enjoyed the conversation about swords just as much as Ma had after all, but Ronnie was too busy alternating between apologizing and scolding her husband to actually hear Xiaolian's assurances. Ever Acolyte in the dining hall had been laughing and teasing Ma when Xiaolian had finally slipped out of the commissary and headed back to her own room.

Shaking her head slightly in mild amusement, Xiaolian dropped her tunic then waited until Kin had darted into the bathroom before closing the rice paper door behind him. He absolutely loathed being in a separated from her, even if it was just them being in two different room with only a door separating them; he became notoriously bad-tempered and vindictive. Xiaolian had lost more than one item of clothing because she decided to shut the bathroom door on him.

"I spoil you." Xiaolian told the dragon as she began untying the low ponytails she kept it in, dropping the leather ties on the counter.

Kin merely tossed his head back and preened haughtily at her words, completely aware of how true his human's statement was. After shaking her hair out and grimacing at the sweat-dried texture, Xiaolian playfully nudged the dragon with her barefoot, laughing lightly when he snapped at her toes. She padded over to the bath and set about filling it with hot water, then she crossed over to the sink.

Xiaolian stared at her reflection for a moment, scrutinizing her face intently. She'd always been told that she was a a near perfect blend of her parents' features; she had her mother's narrow, almond shaped eyes and angular jaw and her father's wide cheekbones and overly expressive mouth. Of course, she'd inherited her grandmother's complexion, the tawny hue making her ember-colored eyes, which she also inherited from her grandmother, stand out.

In a rare moment of immaturity, Xiaolian stuck her tongue out at her reflection and ducked her head, turning the tap on and splashing warm water on her face. She washed her face quickly then straightened, drying her face with the washcloth that rested beside the sink. When she caught sight of her reflection again after dropping the towel back on the sink, the skin of her face was no longer smooth and clear. Dark swirls and sharp lines formed intricate, interlocking tattoos that decorated most of her face with the intricate swirling pattern between her brows being the most prominent one that connected the rest.

The markings decorated her entire body, not just her face, and they was the last _physical_ attribute that she'd inherited from her grandmother. Well, it was more like an attribute that they shared, Xiaolian hadn't inherited it from her in the same sense that she'd gotten her skin tone or strange eye color from the woman. But she didn't really like to think about the other attribute that came along with the markings, which she preferred to keep covered.

Her lips twisting in displeasure, Xiaolian turned her back on her reflection and began talking out loud. It helped her to think more clearly when her thoughts were otherwise clouded.

"Uncle Tenzin should arrive at the White Lotus compound sometime today, if he hasn't already. If he really is planning on staying only one night, then he'll be back in Republic City in the next five days or so. Which gives us plenty of time to leave if we want to."

Xiaolian smirked slightly and scooped Kin up into her arms, scratching his chin lightly as she asked, "So what do you say, Kin? Should leave? Or should we stay in the city on the verge of rebellion and risk Uncle Tenzin's wrath?"

Kin let out a sibilant hiss and belched out a plume of black smoke before jumping out of her arms and snapping his wings open, gliding over to the round window that overlooked the ocean. The dragon landed on the sill and, after taking a several moments to vigorously clean his wings, he curled up in a patch of sunlight. He cracked one crimson eye open, snorted decisively, snapped his eye shut, and settled in for a nap.

Well, it didn't take a genius to figure out his opinion on the matter.

A half-smile twitched at Xiaolian's lips, she sighed in a feigned put-upon manner. "Well, at least we know our time in Republic City won't be boring."

* * *

><p>Korra clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels, trying to keep herself from bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stood in the compound's main courtyard with Katara, eagerly and somewhat impatiently, watching the evening sky for any sign of Tenzin's sky bison. He was set to arrive any moment and Korra could barely contain her excitement. Soon she'd be learning, and mastering, airbending and then she would finally, <em>finally<em>, be a fully realized Avatar.

Her excitement increased tenfold when the sky bison came into view, the large animal flying over hers and Katara's heads before circling around to come in for a landing a few feet in front of them. Korra quickly took a deep, steadying breath to calm herself and squeezed her clasped hands tighter together as she watched Katara cross the short distance between her and her family. As much as she wanted to rush over and ask Tenzin all sorts of questions, she respected her first teacher's need and privilege to see and speak to her son and family first. So, Korra hung back a few feet and reigned her impatience and excitement in.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Huh, huh, are we? It looks like we are there." A high-pitched girl's voice exclaimed rapidly with obvious excitement, "I know this is very familiar. Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Oh please, say we're here!"

Tenzin, perched on his sky bison, Oogi's head, sighed at his youngest daughter incessant chatter while trying to ignore the way his youngest child and only son, Meelo, gnawed on his head. "Yes, Ikki. As I have been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are _finally_ here."

"Whee!" Ikki squealed and, along with her older sister Jinora, she leapt out of Oogi's saddle, forming an air scooter and riding down the sky bison's tail. Tenzin, with Meelo still clinging to his head, climbed off Oogi's head and approached Katara as she walked towards him. He raised his hand in a formal greeting, while his two girls came to a stop on either side of him and clung to his robes after dispersing their air scooters.

"Hello, Mother." Tenzin greeted Katara and leaned forward in a bow, as well as an indication, as Meelo pulled on his ears, "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me."Chuckling, Katara pulled Meelo from her son's head, holding him with a grin as he began to squirm and wiggle in her grasp.

"Unhand me strange woman!" The five year old exclaimed, flailing his arms around.

"That's your grandmother, Meelo." Tenzin chided then sighed when his son flipped over his mother's head and floated to the ground, darting out from behind Katara to hide behind his father.

Katara blinked in surprise for a moment then smiled cheerfully at her son. She was so happy to see him and her grandchildren, it had been far too long since the last time they'd seen each other. "It's so good to see all of you."

"Gran-Gran," Jinora said eagerly as she approached her grandmother, clasping her together in front of her and staring up at her grandmother with wide eyes. Her grandmother was one of her idols. "I read all about your old adventures. I've been dying to ask you, what happened to Zuko's mom?"

"Gran-Gran, you look old. How old are you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole?" Ikki asked, the questions spilling from her mouth rapidly as she bounced up and down excitedly while her older sister shot her an annoyed, but resigned expression that Ikki either didn't see or ignored. "Can we make a campfire and all huddle around it and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, huh, wouldn't it?"

Tenzin glanced up at the sky in mild exasperation as his hyperactive daughter continued to ramble before catching sight of his heavily pregnant wife trying to slide down Oogi's tail from the corner of his eye. He whipped around and quickly hurried towards her, reaching out to her.

"Pema, let me help you." He chided, as he helped her the rest of the way down, one hand on the small of her back while the other held hers. "Careful now. Careful.""Stop doting on me." Pema scolded in exasperation, waving her husband away as she straightened and put a hand on her swollen belly, "I'm not helpless, just pregnant."

Katara smiled happily as she walked over to the pregnant woman and embraced her before stepping back and placing a hand on her protruding belly, "The baby's strong. I see another Airbender in your future."

Pema's pleasant expression shifted from surprised then dismayed exasperation, "All I want is just one child like me." She whined, her words surprising Katara and her husband. She put a hand on her chest and smiled wistfully, "A nice non-bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five second."

Tenzin harrumphed quietly and tilted his chin up, fiddling with his goatee in some embarrassment and indignation while his mother smiled in sympathetic amusement. Reaching out to pat the younger woman's shoulder, she commented lightly, "At least it's just air."

Pema was prevented from commenting back when her son called out to her, "Mommy, look! I'm a snow-bender!"

Pema turned her head just as Meelo whirled around, using airbending to throw the snow he'd covered himself in off while his sisters played in the snow behind him. The pregnant woman's expression became annoyed as snow covered her head and she quickly shook it off, jerking her thumb in her husband's direction with a bland expression.

"Were Tenzin and his siblings this crazy when they were kids?"

"Kya and Bumi certainly were." Katara replied with a small laugh, "But Tenzin has always been rather...serious." She chuckled then and shook her head in wryly, "Of course, when he was with his cousin, Iraja, well..." She trailed off and smiled slyly at her youngest son, who responded by giving her a flat look.

"Mother, please." Tenzin deadpanned. His free-spirited cousin was a lovely woman and he got along with her a lot better now that they were mature adults, but he would always remember her as one of the bigger banes of his adolescent existence.

Shuffling coming from behind his mother caught his attention and Tenzin peered around his mother, his eyes widening slightly in surprise when he caught sight of the young woman standing patiently behind Katara, her hands clasped behind her back and a small smile on her face.

"Korra?" He called out to her, smiling slightly as she perked up and hurried towards him. When she was standing in front of him, Tenzin placed his hands on her shoulders and looked her over in surprise. The last time he'd seen her, she'd been just a little girl, but here she was now, all grown up. "Look at you. So big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar."

"Master Tenzin." Korra greeted the older man respectfully, her excitement evident. "I'm so glad you're here. I can't wait to get started."

"Yes..." Tenzin cleared his throat and looked away from Korra uncomfortably, unable to meet her eyes as he tried to think of a delicate way to tell her that he and his family weren't going to be staying. "Well, uh..."

Pema sighed and put a hand on her hip, giving her husband a look. "You're going t have to tell her sooner or later."

"What?" Korra asked in confusion, looking between the two adults with a furrowed brow. A knot was beginning to form in the pit of her stomach at the reluctant expression on Tenzin's face. "Tell me what?"

Katara realized what her son wasn't saying and her cheerful expression slowly fell, disappointment clouding her aged features. She sighed, "You're not staying, are you?"

"I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night." Tenzin explained regretfully, his hand still resting on Korra's shoulder. He squeezed it comfortingly, the shell-shocked expression on her face making him feel guilty. "Then I have to return to Republic City."

"But, no..." Korra whispered in distress. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. He was supposed to move to the South Pole so he could teach her airbending and she could become a fully realized Avatar. She said as much to him, her tone tinged with desperation, "You're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me."

"I'm sorry, Korra." Tenzin apologized, placing his other hand on her shoulder and staring her in the eye. He wanted her to know that he wasn't any happier about the situation than she was. "But your airbending training is going to have to wait."

Korra stared at him in disbelief, her excitement disappearing and being replaced by disappointment and dismay.

* * *

><p>"So how long until you're ready to teach me airbending?" Korra asked as she sat at one of the larger tables in the compound's dining hall with Katara, Tenzin, and Iluak and two other White Lotus masters later that evening. "A week? A month maybe?"<p>

"It could be much longer." Tenzin admitted ruefully, glancing down at his bowl of rice and vegetarian stew that had specifically been served for him and his family, who had decided to take their evening meal in the rooms provided for them while he discussed Korra's training with her and the White Lotus masters.

"I don't understand." Korra stated in frustration, making wide gestures with her hands for emphasis before she folded them on the table top. "Why are you making me wait?"

It didn't make sense. She had already mastered the other three elements, she was ready to finally master airbending. But she needed Tenzin in order to do that and here he was telling her that she was going to have to _wait_.

"I have a responsibility to Republic City." Tenzin explained patiently to the headstrong young woman. He needed to make her understand that as one of Republic City's leaders, he had a responsibility to help keep the city balanced. "I'm one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now."

"But you also have a responsibility to teach me." Korra retorted with a frown and she waved her right hand around for emphasis. "Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending Master, but you're kind of the only one. We're stuck with each other."

Tenzin and Katara exchanged looks from across the table and the elderly woman sighed softly. They hadn't wanted to mention this unless until she was a little further into her airbending training, but it looked like they didn't have much choice now.

Katara looked at Korra with kind eyes and said softly, "That's not necessarily true."

"What?" Korra rounded on her and gave Katara and incredulous look of disbelief. "What do you mean? Are there other airbenders around or something?"

"There are only two other masters that could teach you." Tenzin replied with some reluctance. "Outside of the Fire Nation, most people have forgotten that there are other airbenders in the world besides my family, because Zephyr and Iraja aren't Avatar Aang's children."

"Then how?" Korra's brows furrowed as she tried to think how it was possible for other airbenders that were Avatar Aang's kids to exist. It came to her slowly, the memory of a woman a few years older than Katara with white hair, laughing ember-colored, and strange tattoos on her face. She remembered the woman making leaves fly in the air before she lit them on fire while Korra watched in amazement and determination.

Katara saw the dawning realization on the young woman's face and she smiled slightly, "You remember, Xia? Or as she was introduced to you, Fire Lady Xiaodan. Aang's older sister."

"Then why can't one of her kids teach me?" Korra demanded, turning to look at Tenzin with what could almost be considered a pout. Or maybe a sulky scowl. A thought occurred to her and she threw her hands in the air in frustration as she asked angrily. "And why didn't anyone tell me there were other airbenders before?! That's kinda something I'd need to know!"

"It wasn't a matter that you needed to concern yourself with." Iluak replied sternly, his bushy brows furrowing at her tone. "It had long since been decided that Tenzin would be the one to teach you and we saw no need to inform you about Zephyr and Iraja until it became necessary."

"So why can't one of them teach me then?" Korra asked scathingly, her lips now firmly twisted into a scowl and waved her hand in Tenzin's direction before slamming it on the table, "Since Tenzin apparently can't."

"Unfortunately, due to circumstances beyond everyone's control, neither of them would be able to travel to the South Pole to teach you." Tenzin explained patiently. He reached over and touched Korra's hand gently, "I am truly sorry, Korra. I wish there was another way."

Korra huffed and pulled her hand away from his, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling sullenly at the table. She perked up after a few minutes as an idea began to form in her mind and she looked over at Tenzin with an expression that could only be described as gleeful. "There is! If you can't stay here, then _I'll_ go to Republic City with you." She grinned smugly at her own genius and held her arms out, "It's perfect!"

"Absolutely not!" Iluka objected harshly, slamming the table and jostling his dinner to punctuate his disagreement. "The city is far to dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements."

"I get that. I do." Korra insisted, but she was too caught up in her own idea to be dissuaded from it. She waved her arm around to encompass the dining hall and the compound as a hole as she continued, "But I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind."

Katara, who had been keeping silent after her old friend, hide a smile behind her teacup at the young woman's words. Xiaodan had said the same thing nearly word-for-word when Korra had first been found and construction of the compound began. Of course, back then it hadn't actually be a compound, but a small settlement for the White Lotus to living in while keeping an eye on Korra, but then there had been the kidnapping attempt and everything had changed after that.

Katara was pulled from her musings by her son chiming in on the argument going on between Iluak and Korra.

"I know this is a difficult to accept, Korra." Tenzin began patiently, "But it's not the right time for you to come to Republic City."

Korra scowled and stood abruptly, muttering caustically at the men. "Whatever."

Iluak sighed in exasperation as the young woman stormed out of the dining hall while Tenzin closed his eyes and bowed his head. Katara merely sipped the rest of her tea. She already had a feeling that Korra would end up getting what she wanted, even if she had to do it without permission. She only hoped the young woman she'd watched grow up was prepared to face any consequences her next course of action caused.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katara stood in the middle of the compound to wave her son and his family off.<p>

"Goodbye, Gran-Gran!" Ikki shouted from the saddle, waving exuberantly with her younger brother while Pema and Jinora waved more sedately.

"Oogi, yip-yip." Tenzin instructed after waving goodbye to his mother. The sky bison rumbled lowly and slapped his tail against ground, taking off into the early morning sky.

Katara watched the sky bison fly away, wiping a tear from her eye and wishing that she could go with them, but knowing she couldn't. Returning to Air Temple Island and Republic City would be too hard for her. And besides, her tribe still needed her.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the edge of a precipice a good distance away from the compound, Korra looked up as Tenzin's sky bison flew over her head, Naga whining softly from beneath her. Dejectedly, Korra lowered her head back to her crossed arms, which were resting on her upraised knees and stared blankly at the water far below.<p>

After a moment, she flicked her eyes back up at the sky then narrowed them. She was the Avatar, the person that was supposed to protect and bring balance to the world, she couldn't exactly do that if she was stuck in the compound for who-knows-how-much-longer. She _refused_ to be trapped there any longer.

Korra stood up abruptly, her expression hardening with determination as her resolve strengthened. She was seventeen and the Avatar, it was time for her start making her own decisions in regards to her path in life. It didn't matter what anybody else said, Korra was ready to learn airbending and she was ready to go to Republic City.

And she planned on doing just that, with or without permission. She was the Avatar and it was time she started acting like.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after everyone but the nighttime sentries had gone to sleep, Korra slipped out of her room and the main building, easily avoiding detection as she snuck across the compound towards Naga's pen.<p>

The polar bear-dog lifted her head and perked up her ears when she saw her mistress coming down the stone steps, whining softly and wagging her tail.

"_Shhh_...Quiet, Naga." Korra shushed her animal companion, making a beeline for Naga's saddle. Picking it up, she walked over to the gate and quietly pushed it open with her foot. Naga stood and obediently remained still as Korra fitted the saddle over her back and began buckling the straps.

"Nice night for an escape isn't it?"

Korra froze, still in the process of adjusting the saddle's strap, then cringed bodily. Slowly and with a guilty expression, she turned around to face Katara. The older woman was standing at the gate, her hands folded in the sleeves of her parka and a knowing expression on her face.

Korra wouldn't let Katara dissuade her from her decision to leave, but she felt that she owned the woman who had been her mentor and guide an explanation. "I have to leave. I have to find my own path."

Katara said smiled at the passion in the young woman's voice, seeing much of herself in the young Avatar. Korra had made up her mind and nothing would change it. That reminded Katara of two other women she knew.

"I know you do." Katara finally replied, her smile widening slightly at the surprised look that flashed across Korra's face, and she walked towards the girl. "Aang's time has passed, Korra. My brother and many of my friends are gone." She reached out and placed her hand on Korra's shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly and to show she accepted the young woman's choice. "It's time for you and your generation to take on the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world. And I think you're going to be a great Avatar."

Feeling her eyes water slightly, Korra leaned down and hugged the much shorter, elderly woman tightly. Gratefully, she whispered, "Thank you, Katara."

Katara closed her eyes and hugged Korra back just as tightly, tears prickling at her own eyes. Even though she knew she would be seeing Korra again, it still felt like she was saying goodbye to her husband all over again. Taking a deep breath, Katara stepped back from Korra and cupped her cheek before letting it drop back to her side.

"Goodbye, Korra."

Korra sent her mentor one last look then called Naga over and led her towards the pen's far wall. She hesitated only a moment to take a deep breath, then Korra began tunneling through the ice and snow with waterbending.

Katara watched as the young woman disappeared further into the tunnel then she stepped forward and raised her arms, waterbending the hole shut. Katara pressed her gloved hand against the ice and closed her eyes, whispering softly.

"Stay safe."

* * *

><p>A mile or so outside the compound, Korra dug back to the surface, Naga shaking snow off herself as she climbed out of the hole Korra had made. Quickly mounting the polar bear-dog, Korra urged her forward, heading towards her parents' home that was located near the compound.<p>

When she reached the house, she called out quietly to them and explained what she was doing. Her father seemed reluctant to let her go, but in the end agreed that she needed to find her own way.

"Mom, Dad." Korra whispered as she stood in front of her parents outside the igloo they had lived in while Korra remained in the compound. "I'll miss you."

Senna sniffed and hugged her daughter tightly, "We love you so much and we are so proud of you."

Korra returned her mother's embrace then hugged her father tightly before mounting Naga, who had a pack of supplies strapped to the back of her saddle, once more. She turned Naga in the direction of the Southern Water Tribe, which was half a day's ride from the compound, and urged the polar bear-dog into a loping canter.

Korra glanced back once at her parents, watching their figures shrink as the distance between them grew then she looked forward again, her expression pained but determined. As the Avatar, this was something she had to do.

* * *

><p>After she had arrived at the Southern Water Tribe Harbor, Korra pulled the hood of her parka up then slipped off Naga's back and led the polar bear-dog down one of the piers where a cargo ship was in the middle of being loaded. She glanced around at the dock-workers then casually picked up a random crate from a nearby pile and walked up the ramp into the cargo ship Naga trailing after her. No one stopped them or even really looked their way and Korra hurriedly set the crate down, grabbed the side of Naga's saddle and led her animal companion to the very back of the cargo hold before anyone could question hers or the polar bear-dog's place in the hold.<p>

She and Naga settled in a clear space at the back of hold behind several stacked crates and with an excited grin, Korra shrugged out of her parka, tossing it in a corner before removing her supply pack from Naga's saddle and placing it on the ground.

"Here you go, girl." Korra said as she gave Naga some jerky after grabbing it from the pack. Naga wolfed the jerky down the curled up behind Korra, resting her nose on her front paws. Grabbing some jerky for herself and a skin of water, Korra leaned back against Naga's side and tucked one arm behind her head.

After taking a bite of jerky, Korra grinned up at the hold's ceiling as excitement filled her, replacing the uncertainty she felt about leaving, the tight knot in her chest loosening. She was finally free to do what she wanted without the White Lotus constantly looking over her shoulder and telling her what to do.

In just under two weeks the ship would arrive in Republic City and Korra would be one step closer to fulfilling her role as the Avatar. Korra's grin widened.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here it is! Part 1 of the first official chapter of <em>Open Your Heart<em>! I'm still working on Part 2, but I'm hoping to get it posted by next weekend, maybe a little bit before if I'm lucky. Anyhooties, I hope everyone likes the chapter and Xiaolian's character. I'm sure there will be some questions in regards to her, but don't worry, they'll be answered in due time. Also please, please tell me what you guys think of Korra; I am writing her okay? Is she in character?**

**PS - Also if anyone would be willing to make a cover image for the story that would be awesome! Drop me a note either here or on Tumblr (theofficialxiabugship or pagan-mercy) if you have any questions =D**

**Special THANKS to everyone who has already faved, alerted, and reviewed! You guys are amazing!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape: **Thank you!

**Iveya Jade's psycho mind 08: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked the prologue! I hope you like the actual first chapter.

**CaptainAmericanna: **Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Molly Grace 16: **Thanks!

**Ela:** I'm glad you liked OYM and I hope you'll enjoy this story just as much!

**Mikomi121: **Haha, I'm glad you liked Kid!Lian. She's pretty adorable and I can't wait to write a little more about her, especially since she's so different as an 18 year old.

**TheDivines: **Haha, yeah, having Xia and Lian's names being so similar was probably not the best idea, but too late to change it now XD. Just gotta remember that Xia is the fun, fiery carefree one and Lian is the waspish pessimist with a good heart that's hidden way-way-way down beneath a shell of icy sarcasm.

**InariKurenai: **I'm glad you liked the prologue! Let's see Xia and Zuko have 6 biological children (two sets of twins) and 1 adopted son that ends up becoming their son-in-law. As for grandchildren, there are...erm, 19, I think? Then there's the 18 or so great-grandchildren, so big ass family. But only because there are several sets of multiples.

**IciclefangAJ: **Haha, yeah, that's how Kid!Lian treated her more rambunctious and abrasive cousins, so she figured the same technique would work on Korra.

**Ghost Angel14: **Aw thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**SheWolfTitianium: **Thank you! I hope you like this chapter too!

**Break This Spell626: **Haha, I get confused by all the OCs too sometimes, that's why I have a hue list that I consult every once in awhile. And yes, Zuko and Xia did have quite a few kids, who also had quite a few kids, some of who are also in the process of adding to the small army that is Xiabug's family XD

I am so glad you liked Kid!Lian, she's quite adorable and I can't wait to write a little more about her in flashbacks and in Possibilities when I get to it. Anyhooties, I hope you liked this chapter!

**Cyril: **Thanks!


End file.
